The Knave and the King
by Fudgycakez
Summary: "I claim you, person." Points a knife at. "You shall follow whatever I say.. From now on, you shall be my prisoner." He beam a wicked smile, sunny hair sway along the gentle breeze of the evening wind. [A/N: This story is not mine, but I am posting this here in hopes of finding the actual author :)] USUK
1. Chapter 0

Hey guys, I know people don't like to read Author Notes but I have to get this out of the way...

First and foremost: **THIS STORY IS NOT MY CREATION.** I found this story from Tumblr more than 2 years ago, but I can't seem to find traces of it anywhere anymore. I don't even know the author's name. I just know that I copied and pasted all the chapters that were available on Tumblr to my notes, but I haven't found any new chapters since.

Hopefully by posting the story here, I can find the author (and the rest of this story, because I really want to know how it ends). I know it has a couple typos and the writing style is different than what I'm comfortable reading, so I was thinking of rewriting this story if the real author is a no-show?  
Anyways, personal mission rant is over. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story which is not mine in any way, shape, or form.

(I just take all the rights of illegally posting it. :D)

A/N: I will try my best to update regularly; I'm just finding it a bit difficult to update and save drafts on here .'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Meeting

"I claim you, person." Points a knife at. "You shall follow whatever I say.. From now on, you shall be my prisoner." He beam a wicked smile, sunny hair sway along the gentle breeze of the evening wind. "Quite brave of you to wander around the alleys in the middle of the night and judging by your clothing…. You're wealthy."

* * *

A mop of sandy blonde hair bobbed down as he picked up something before looking over to the brazen (And loud) man. "Pardon?" He turned around fully, holding a orange striped cat in his arms, seemed the fellow had run off, and the male chased him into the alleys of the market district. "You are quite energetic but I do not have time for this… see I have to get back before they notice I am missing… If you are found near, you will be punished." As if the knife did not phase the well dressed man, he nodded his head and moved to walk passed him with straight posture.

* * *

Strange man, he didn't even flinch at the sight of the sharp blade before him. Taking a slight interest, he blocked the sandy blonde man from taking his leave, towering over the shorting one with a grin. He encountered people like this, cocky and overly prideful as if they're immortal and not even a poorly made dagger can claim their life. "This is the first time I met ya… I'd take that you're not from here, my Lord?" He grab this yet-to-be-prisoner by the chin, tilting up to look closely at those green eyes.. Jade- No, more of a forest green, dark yet mysterious.. So deadly alluring. "I'd never miss a good looking Lad if ya did live in this wretched Kingdom.. Now tell me, what's your name? We can't be friends if you seal your lips. Say something." Using his thumb he part the noble's pale lips, it was soft.. too soft.

* * *

Dark eyes blink as the man's shadow loomed over him, blocking his path to walk away. His companion hissed in his arms then leaped from the man's grip. No! He had just gotten him back too. The mysterious well off man huffed a sigh and stared daggers into this thief's chest, hopefully he would loose interest soon and walk away from taking him. The 'know all' man kept talking, prying to know more of this strange smaller man, found chasing his cat in an alley at night, but the noble refused to look nor speak. That was until he was forced to look up, his eyes narrowing to a sharp glare and teeth grinding in his mouth, how dare this man touch his sacred skin. He could see the thief's eyes as if they were glowing in the dark, a flawless blue, the the skies seen around mid morning in the summer. They could almost draw you in, and want to stare endlessly.. but this man glanced his eyes away from him.

* * *

It was true that this specific man wouldn't be seen around the Kingdom. No one would know him by face, by looks, possibly not even by name possibly. Still he could not risk such a thing. If given the chance, he was pretty nimble on his feet, he just had to go along with this spectacle for a little longer. Except his pride stood stubbornly in his way, especially after the calling of the Kingdom. Sharp green eyes glared at him again. "My name is of no concern of yours. We shant be friends… Let me be along my way, as you can see. I have no business concerning you."

* * *

The blue eyed knave smirks at the feline hissing at him, taking no threat for the strange man's little companion save his own life, running away from them. How brave… This snow white skinned gent shows no fear, not even intimidated by the Knave's giant height and not to mention the knife he's holding, nested on his side just in case needed to use. This is the first time he went face to face with a noble who is not terrified of death, let alone the thought of being tortured for spat at words that can offend anyone. "Can't be friend? How sad… And here I am slowly getting a liking of you. Now tell me, green eyed princess… Have you ever kissed someone?" At least that question earned him a different expression, a shock most likely and it pleases him. "If you don't have any penny in your pocket then I shall steal a kiss from those soft and rosy lips."

Before the strange young Brit mutter out a protest, the Knave leans in to lock their lips— "He's right here!" Alfred pulls away automatically, cursing under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder. Castle guards… They always ruin his fun. "Sorry but I have to go, maybe we can have our 'kiss' some other time. I'll look for you, princess." With nimble feet he dash toward the other way while armored guards chases after the man with torches. "Don't let him escape!"

* * *

The young noble man did not flinch or bat an eye at any of this tall thief's demands or his stature. He knew that he was protected in a way that the blue eyed man would never guess. Death was no option to him, he had to live. So it was rather interesting to have a threat like this… although he would never show the interest it sparked. Princess? The man looked angry at the name but his eyes widened at the mention of kissing someone. No, he had not, he was as the kingdom would call 'pure'.. and here this man wished to take it away. Surly not in this Kingdom someone would do such a thing! Even though he told himself this, fear froze him in place as those blue eyes moved closer to him and hot breath graced his lips. "I…"

Castle guards sounded in the area, the highly dressed man stepped away from the soon to flee Knave. "I am untouchable." He murmured as his trusted cat nuzzled at his leg. It looked like the feline had alerted the guards somehow and brought them to the alley where he was being held captive by a wanted man. A kiss to be shared with such a man… it would be a sin. Once again, the sandy blonde reached down and picked up his pet and grabbed a cloth, that had fallen long ago, to drape over his head and shoulders before he also darted out of the alley before the guards could recognize him in any form. 'I'll look for you.' The green eyed man smirked as he scaled the castle walls by tree. "You can try, young Knave.. but you'll never find me."

* * *

"What are you thinking, eh? Stealing in the middle of the night! Alfred I already told you that it's far too dangerous when night falls. Castle guards will be everywhere." A splitting image of the brazen man constantly tongue lash the Knave about his late hunting, it's nothing new, his twin brother is always like this ever since they were young. Unlike Alfred, Matthieu possesses slightly long and wavy hair, a stubborn hair sticking out as well but like rest of his locks it was stretched and a bit curled in the end. They have different eyes as well, Alfred have the cloudless blue while the other posses something between blue and purple. People tend to mistook Matthieu as the Knave which sadly put him into a lot of trouble lately. If Alfred is a thief, Matthieu is living an honest life, working in a bakery and sometimes tailored some clothes to earn money.

"Pshh~ I get away easily, ALL the TIME so relax mother, you're thinking way too much." They live in a old house but at least study enough to protect them from cold. They have one room and instead of sharing, Alfred insisted that his younger brother should take the space while he sleep on the floor. They rarely get along well but at least they look at each other's back, making sure that there will be no harm reaching them for they only have each other. They're orphaned, past is unknown… On the contrary they remember nothing… The last memory they have is that they're wandering around the streets, begging for food… surviving every winter until they find a way on how to live in this wretched world. It was never easy but as long as they're alive, they will strive just to keep on going. "I met… someone earlier." "I hope it's not one of those whores." "He's different!" "He? I never though you like males now adays." Alfred snort at his younger brother while he lift a beautiful pendant to study. "…Green eyes… white skin… and this pendant… strange that he have the crest of the Kingdom… He must be a noble.. a rich one, probably one of the King's relatives!" "Dream on Al… now sleep, we got a long day tomorrow, eh?" "Yeah yeah…." "Good night Al." "Yeah, good night."

* * *

As always, it was fairly easy for the man to slip back to his 'home'. Nimble and quick, the blonde was able to hop down from the tree on the other side of the large cobblestone wall, zip around the guards and enter the castle with ease and poise. A deep voice called out to him, but as always the man kept walking as if he hadn't been called at all; Shoulders back, eyes straight forward, truly a dignified man. Finally the deep voice addressed him properly, bringing him to stop and turn to see an equally well dressed red headed man. Older than him but with similar eyes. "Yes, Alasdair?" He responded but began to walk again, knowing that the other male will follow on heel. "You can fool everyone else, but not me, I know you.. you're just a brat." The small male turned and glared at the taller. "What are you getting at, Lord?" So he was pulling that card, so childish of him really. The red headed male swooped his long dress robe behind him and knelt down. "Your Highness, it is a dangerous world. It is not wise to 'sneak out' without protection." Oh how Alasdair hated the times that he had to lower his head to this… /child/, just because he was born of a concubine and not the true Queen. Then, not too long ago for Alasdair, the Kingdom had been attacked, taking the life of the great King. His father, their father. Bringing his 'little brother' up in power. It always seemed to play in the younger man's mind though, that he had power. Ridiculous.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Lord. I have been in my study all evening. Now I wish to take to my chambers. Come along, Camelot." The cat purred in agreement and trotted.. no strutted next to the King as they walked away to his chambers for the rest of the night, leaving the red headed man fuming in the hall. Did he not know that his head came with a bountiful price? That he was the most valuable in the kingdom? He groaned and took towards his own chambers, speaking the only ill thing he could about his little brother, the King. "Arthur is going to be our downfall."

Said Arthur washed the dirt from his skin and face with the cloth, trailing his fingers across his lips before scrubbing them hard and tossing the wet item in the washbin. Chamber maids dressed him for bed, one of them froze, noticing something off. "Sire? Your pendant… have you removed it?" "I have not." Quickly all of them sifted through his clothing for the item, but alas, it was gone. "You are sworn to secrecy. This is a private matter that I shall attend to on my own." The women looked at each other anxiously then nodded, knowing it was unwise to go against their King. The bowed to him then left him to sleep. He rolled to his side and looked at the great window in his room. Snorting he laughed loudly, "It won't do you any good, clever Knave. Try and find me, you'll run your legs thin! I am untouchable in the highest!" His laughs became more nervous before he curled up in the center of the bed, a normal act, and fell to a restless sleep.

* * *

Early morning. 6 o'clock. Townspeople are up and running to do their daily routine. Opening their shop, bakery molding their best breads, tailors sewing the finest and blacksmith hammering the steel to toughen its materials which will be used for battles in order to protect this empire. People walk here and there, markets packed, rogues pickpocketing while others are gambling. If you're new in this side of the town, best to keep watch of your belongings or before you know it, it's all gone. Matthieu already made breakfast for two, after he eat his share he left to do some errands, always the hard working one while Alfred finds the easiest way to earn money. To be frank, the Knave dislike stealing but he dislike watching those greedy louts, suckling their gold and throw it to get some useless things while others are starving to death.

He's your unruly kind of a Hero, the one who steal and give it to the people who are in need… Robinhood? Damn straight he could be one but he's far more better than the bow and arrow user, Alfred posses a strength that no man can ever best. A monster as other called him, 'Gifted' Matthieu translated it. Our Hero prepare himself for another adventure, well of course he need some preparation.. For a thief he needs to look 'Good'… Or he'll get kicked out by his younger brother until he wash himself clean. After a bath he slip into a new set of clothes, eat his breakfast, stepped out from their ragged down house and securly lock the door. It will be ironic if thieves get in, even though he's a thief himself.

The pendant he stole from the strange man last night is now hanging around his neck. Securly tucked underneath his shirt to pretect it from people's suspecting eyes.. A poor man as he could never gain such expensive looking necklace, they'll take it that he stole the item, well he did.. But he rather not get caught and put into the dungeon.. He can easily escape though, it's funny how the Castle posses such poorly built security. It amaze him that no one dare kidnap their King… It's not that the Knave care less about their Lord… It's just painful to think that there are side of the Empire that are wealthy and the other is poor… Surely the King have noticed it but he could have give aid and feed those who are hungry and give shealter to those who have none…

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" A man called out, standing on a small stage. "The Advisers announced that there will be a competition amongst men! Sword by sword they clash, showing their strength to prove themselves worthy!" A competition? "One who win earns gold! Fame! Title and position to stand by our Lord! He will be chosen to be his Knight, a Guardian that will serve him forever. This is your chance to have a new life! If you're tough that is..Death will fall to those who loses but it's better than dying with no food in your belly, yes? Now.. Who wants to join?" A lot of men raise their hands, desperate to take that position in order to become rich and save their family from hunger.. It's nothing new.. nothing to be surprise about.

"How about you lad?" The man turn to Alfred and the blue eyed Knave just smile. "Not worth it." "Oh? If you join, you might be able to meet the King himself! He's a fine lad if you ask me, if you ever captivate his heart, not only gold you'll gain, but also the throne!" That spark some interest.. But what if he lose? ..No, he's the Hero right? Heroes never die and there's no way the Knave would let anyone put him down and so he lift his hand, then fist it close to give the man on the stage a go.  
There's nothing to lose.

"I'm in."

* * *

A normal morning inside the castle. Guards in the courtyard, ones with time on their hands were sparring. Young castle maidens giggled and watched while they cared for the plant life and washed the clothing in wash bins. Everyone was up and bustling around, where in the King's chamber everything was silent except for his light snore from under the covers. Multiple times in the morning, chamber maids had come to awaken the sleepy King, but no. He started to wake then would instantly go back to sleep. He disliked being awoken by anyone. It was a simple dream he was having. His mind replaying the events of the night before; those clear blue eyes, seeing right past his walls… coming closer. No! Multiple times he had this dream over the night… always to awaken in a cold sweat. So today, as people tried to wake him, Arthur gave acidic looks and sharp words to get them to leave. He wasn't in any mood for people to be trying to wake him.

It was late morning by the time the King gave up and woke up fully. He rung the bell for the maids to come and help him dress, but while they were on their way, the messy blonde haired man walked to the wash bin for himself and doused the cold water over his body. This shocked the maids as they entered with a new pan of hot water. "Sire! You will grow ill!" They stripped the soaked nightgown and helped clean off and warm up the King's body. They dutifully dried him and dressed him in his formal clothing. Carefully he looked over the clothing, made of the finest fabric, but he only wore it for important business ventures. The chamber maids said they did not know of the reasoning behind it as they clasped his thick cloak around his shoulders and finally brushed his hair. After a few minutes, the poor women gave up on the stubborn sandy blonde hair and clasped the simple hair ornament in it before they bowed and left the King. Once again he looked over his clothing then marvelous eyebrows connected in deep thought. What was going on with out his knowledge.

Taking long strides for him, the King walked briskly down from his high tower room, in search of the castle coordinator. It didn't take him long to find the man. Leaning against a tree while some guards spoke softly to him as if they were sharing secrets. The guards tightened their posture and announced the King's entrance to the yard. Similar green eyes looked over to him then a cat like smile grew as the man pulled the cigar away from his lips. "A rough night sleep for our King. Good morning, your highness." "Alasdair." The King said coldly, pulling the cloak tight against his body to hide away from the morning chill. "You have not eaten right, your majesty. Come I shall escort you to the dining hall." The red headed man ushered the King away from the court yard and back into the castle to eat his awaiting breakfast. Glaring, Arthur dug his heel into the ground and looked up at his tall brother. "Alasdair! What is the meaning behind such dressing?" The man hushed his younger brother and continued him into the dining hall, helping him to sit at the head of the table.

Waiting until a nice cup of hot tea was in his hands, the King lifted his dark green eyes to look over to the coordinator. "Speak, Lord… What is the meaning of this?" Alasdair leaned back in his chair, looking over some papers then set them down. "You are being assigned a babysitter upon my request." Arthur's eyes widened in anger. "Babysitter, Lord! I am /not/ a child nor baby that requires supervision!" That irritated the other man. "You do, Sire. We cannot have you gallivanting around outside without proper care, someone needs to keep you under eye." The King refused meal and simple sipped his tea in obvious reluctance. "I shall refuse anyone you bring." "It will be one of your beloved citizens, Arthur." The interested him, so his people wish to be a part of the royal keep? "How are you doing this?" "Like we always do." "Ah, a battle then." Now he was interested fully. "No you may not watch. You have to deal with paperwork today." The red head got up and walked away.

Paperwork— but hey that was Alasdair's job! Before he could resist the job, the coordinator was gone from sight, like always. "Bloody slacker…" Slowly, he finished his tea, then left the dining hall, taking a scone from the table to munch on while going to his study. He wasn't going to do the before mentioned paperwork, he was probably going to write more. Arthur often did that when he had troublesome dreams, write them down, practice his hand writing and then hide the scroll around in the study (A secret hidden wall panel.). He scribbled nearly with curling letters about his encounter with the Knave then slipped it into the hidden panel of the room. Turning to the window, Arthur looked outside, and the large walls that surrounded his castle. "My beautiful blossoming Kingdom…" He closed his eyes with a light smile. I am safe. No Knight is needed, I won't allow for him to be near me. "I have better things to deal with.." He murmured then sat down, reaching up for the pendant that always hung around his neck, a habit to hold it… but it was gone. "Sly move, Knave…" Now the King had to find him to get it back.

And so, Arthur began to think of ways to sneak out of the castle to get back to the market district, to get his pendant back… it was proof that he was the King.

* * *

It was afternoon when the Knave informed his younger brother about the tournament, it wasn't the brightest idea for the young man starts to blabber about his disapproval. Sure it can save them from poverty but is it really wise to put your life at risk? Losing means death and Matthieu won't have any of it. "I will still join, either you like it or not, this is my life so my decision will be followed." Alfred said firmly, ignoring the stares he receives here in the bar. Matthieu is working part time here now, how many occupation his younger brother have? He never will never know but because of Matthieu's hard work, this earned him a commoner title, a hard working man, the man you can trust, honest and dignified while Alfred is the Hero of amongst poor men, a thief that save many others. However, his title of Hero Thief will soon diminish, for he is at this instant, aiming to be the King's personal Knight, a Guardian.

Convincing Alfred is futile and Matthieu is aware of it but nonetheless he try to reach out, hoping that his brazen thief of a brother will gain a few more brain cells to think things over but alas. His decisions are final and not even the Gods can convince him in withdrawing from the tournament later. "Alright… I will let you go but Alfred, make sure you will come back in one piece… We only have each other, eh? Mother and Father—." "I will make them proud…" Alfred interrupted; he… never talk about his parents. Even though he and Matthieu can't recall anything from their past, or the person who found them long time ago said that they're orphaned. He's still convinced that they're still alive, waiting for their return.. And the only way to find them is to earn the highest title to be known all over the world. Being the King's personal Knight can give him what he wanted, the title, authority, gold… With all of these necessities, he will be able to find his lost parents. Be reunited. To cast away the nightmares he constantly has.

"Alright. The Lord will be here to witness the battle so make sure to give your best to catch his attention, Lord Alasdair is a picky one, and I wouldn't be surprise if none will be chosen." Said the guard who showed the applicants where they're going to hold the tournament. Alfred glance around, studying the size of the arena which was surprisingly huge for his liking, nonetheless he can easily win this. His rivals aren't that strong or nimble but its best to be careful… Acting like an egoist now will only means death, well of course he still need to flash some smiles every now and then to attract some ladies, cheers is much appreciated since it can boost one's confidence. "Wait here. Everyone will be called formerly if all is ready." They can hear cheering outside, growing louder until trumpets piped up to declare the arrival of the Lord. A voice, low yet welcoming announced that the fight to the death will start soon.

"Go." Said the guard. Everyone march out from the room, merging into the arena and there the people cheered wildly. Some are obviously screaming for the knave… Can't be helped, he's the Hero to his fellow men and winning this means food on their plates. The Lord lift his hand to silence them, this is the first time Alfred meet this man.. Possesses the most alabaster skin and blazing red hair, his eyes are green… Which most people says, it's a trade mark that he's a Royalty, direct offspring of a Kirkland. The knave glance at the throne but it was disappointingly empty.. So the King isn't coming to watch the match? He was exited back there; he thought that he can finally meet the King who never stepped out from his Castle. He has reveal himself whenever there's an arena but today.. Seems like he's busy with more important matters. "Weapon of choice." Alfred snap his head to Alasdair's direction, "You can choose whatever you want. All weaponry is place to the side." He motions a hand to show them, they glance at then back to the Lord. "I don't care if you do any tricks, for that means you have creativity, I care less if you cheat for that means you will do anything to win. I need to see determination, strength, and brains. These are the things I need from a Knight; I cannot put our King's life in a failures hand. Now, my dear commoners. Begin!"

* * *

There he goes. The sneaky King watched from high up in his study, watching his brother leave with a bunch of castle guards through the main gates of the castle. Finally. He knew that the man would go and oversee the competition, after all it was an important feat. Waiting for a few minutes, Arthur was convinced that Alasdair had completely left, not turning back for any reason. The sandy blonde sighed and dropped the heavy cloak off his shoulders, draping it on the chair and pulled out a older, well used cloak and pulled it around his body. Glancing outside again, he scooped the hood over his head and darted out of his study, inching down the halls and stairs until he was able to do the same thing as the night before; Scale the wall via tree and drop to the other side.

Free finally. Now Arthur could hunt down that damned Knave, to get his pendant back before anyone else noticed it was gone. Having it lost, meant that Arthur was incapable of being a reliable King. Folding the fabric against his skin, the King dashed to the worn in dirt road and raced towards the large cluster of hand built buildings. He had to keep his eyes low, head lowered just in case Alasdair noticed him, then he would.. be in trouble. Arthur's identity was decided to be kept hidden after the old King had passed. The advisers feared that their people would be in an upset that the King was so young, inexperienced. That's why he was kept hidden so tightly. Arthur actually was surprised that they were allowing a commoner to be the standing Knight. Maybe Alasdair had other plans in his hold. He knew that the man had been contacted by the Kingdom of which his mother had come from.. maybe something was changing.

Well, it was nothing to worry about now. All Arthur had in his head was finding those pure blue eyes that stared him down the night before… to find that man so that he could get his pendant back. He could say he was a visiting noble from the Kingdom just over the way. That should work. The King knew that he could just use his power to have the man arrested and thrown into jail for what ever reasoning, but the fact was that the man had seen him… and Arthur was not allowed to leave the castle. It would have brought many issues for Arthur and Alasdair to deal with. Green eyes looked around the main market, seemed the Kingdom had set up a nice arena for the battle to take place— were the chanting someone's name, someone who was a hero maybe? Arthur raced, pushing between people to the edge of the wall, tipping on his toes to see, wondering what the 'hero' looked like.

A large group of men, some scraggly were looking up at his brother, standing tall and calling for attention. But Arthur could care less… He was leaning forward to see the men better, looking for a certain thief, wondering if he would take part— ah! There he is. So the man really was going to try to get close to the 'King', strange, did he find out about the pendant? Hopefully not. Some people caused a commotion next to him as the battle began, guards were storming and swarming Arthur. "Blast…" He muttered, seemed Alasdair had noticed him and sent them on his tail. The King shifted and ran away from the guards, but froze as soon as he saw Alfred cut down someone with ease. Stopping in his tracks, the cloak fluttered with his sudden movement, the hood falling off and an awed expression portrayed on his face. That guy was strong, how lucky he had been to get away the night before.

"Sire!" Said a hurried whisper next to him. The tall captain of the Castle guards, held out his arm for Arthur to take and escorted him away, back to the castle most likely.

* * *

"Alfred you can do it!" "Hero!" They keep on cheering until Alfred turn to gaze at the townspeople standing right outside the huge arena, they cheered more louder when Alfred smile and lift a hand to signify that he will win this no matter what the cost. Mostly people within the huge walls of the Empire look up to the Castle Captains or soldiers, taking into account that they're the most entitled men amongst all men, the true hero for they have faced countless of battles to protect the Kingdom and not to mention, keeping everything in order… Free from thieves and murderers or whatnot but here… People favor the Knave more! They cheer and praise him, calling out his name in desperation to be notice. He's no lord or a soldier with honest caliber, he's a thief, a knave that do nothing else but steal— steal and give it to those who have none, that is. He's a strange selfless man with a strong resolve in helping others.

Sadly he didn't notice that the green eyed lad came to watch, it was crowded, far too crowded to become aware of one person who he wish to see. Best to keep his head into the fight or he will lose it before he knows it. And so, as soon Alasdair declare the battle has begun, Alfred rushes to the side where the weaponry are, the other competitors did just the same, grabbing the most biggest weapon they could ever have. Funny how people think irrationally when it comes to that, taking that the bigger item you have, the stronger you get. Wrong. Massive hand weapon can only decrease your mobility, and in terms to battle, the slowest is the weakest one. Alfred only has a sword, while others possess a huge two hand mace, some are large axes but the Knave simply chuckled at this. First blood has been drawn out, the large man that he spotted earlier claimed the nearest individual. Alfred dodge once a competitor attack him with a spike but with swift movements he turn, evading another attack then hack his sword right across the man's chest. Said person's body drop on the ground, blood stained the soil with red.

He dislike killing but he must win this match, thankfully though, the man he just hack through is still breathing but have lost his consciousness. The doctors will take care of him so there's no need to be worried about his physical state. What troubles him now is that one giant man who constantly slaughters each participant with his axe, chopping his limbs with a wide grin as if he's a murderous maniac! Some already declare that they give up and quickly climb down from the arena to save their life from that one crazed man. If this brute wins this match, without a doubt, he will surely slaughter their king because of blood lust and Alfred, the Hero, would never let that happen! He has yet to see the King and talk to him, ask him all the whys and many more questions about the empire. Many wish to meet him but he's well hidden behind the castle walls. Alfred swings his sword while he keeps his eyes at the man, floor a bit slippery due to the crimson red stain but nonetheless, without effort, keep his balance.

There are only two of them left on the stage and it seems Alasdair won't be announcing the winner until there's only one person stands or both fall. "Do you really have to kill?" Alfred asks the brute curiously, conversing with his rival? How strange. The brute chuckled at the young man's innocent question while he whips his axe to spatter the blood off from its blade. "It's part of nature. The strong lives and the weak dies and you my boy, will die here and now." "Oh? I don't recall signing a paper about dying here now." "Playful are ye?" "Playful is my middle name— Now shall we dance, Mr. Ugly? Unless your huge feet can't keep up, such a shame that you can't even dance a single waltz." Mocking, if you did such act against your enemy they tend to attack you with pure anger but that also means death. The huge man growled and dash forward while he tighten his grip over the heavy axe, he swing it high to cut down the cocky Knave but before the blade could reach him. Alfred effortlessly blocks the axe with his sword. Anyone would be thrown away by such force given by the huge man but Alfred astonishingly keeps his feet on the ground. The massive guy is twice bigger. "Sorry bud.. I need to win game.." He kicks the other away and before the man regains his footing, a sword hacked across his chest.

Alasdair slip out from his seat to stare down at the Knave. Blue eyes to green "I wish to spar with you someday, Knave. Tell me your name."

"Alfred Jones…. The Hero."

* * *

Sunny blonde hair sway along the gentle breeze while his blue eyes fixated at the red headed man before him. Alasdair stood proud, his green yet fierce green eyes land at the young man in the center of the blood stained arena. There are no movement from the other competitors, it is clear that this young knave is the winner in this brutal battle. Alfred is unaware that the Lord is talking with someone who is hiding behind the thick wall, nonetheless the Knave waited until the Lord spoke once more. "I am quite pleased with our performance, congratulations Alfred. From now on you will be addressed as Sir Alfred of Great Britain, you shall serve our King until your service is no longer needed." The people cheered, happy to know that their Hero have won and chosen to take a huge role in this empire, soon his name will be all over the Kingdom which will earn him new respect from the townspeople. Including the guards who constantly chase after his sexy ass.

"Now come, our carriage is waiting. His Majesty is waiting for you… Strange of him to ask for your audience, he probably gain some liking as soon he spotted you, Knave." The King is here? But the throne is empty and no one announce anything about the King's presence. Alfred followed Alasdair, he hand the blood stained sword to the nearest guard before he slip into the huge carriage. It was a short travel but it seems like forever once you rode it with a high ranking man, sitting right in front of you who constantly stare to study your feature. "What's your story?" Alasdair pipe up after he cross his leg and lean his elbow on the frame of the window, cheek rest against his knuckles. "My story is unpleasant to hear, Lord…" "Ah.. But I with to hear it nonetheless. Now spill it." Wow.. Talk about forceful, Alfred sighed then stare out through the window, it can't be helped then.. Alasdair is just making sure that the King will be safe in this young man's hands.

"I'm a thief." He said with a straight face and Alasdair doesn't look surprise, probably anticipated that people who will join the tournament are rogues and murderers who wish to have a more easier life, gain power and leisure. "Go on." Alfred glance at the Lord then back to the window, feeling lightly unnerved by the dull look he receive. "I have a twin brother…" "Oh? So I'd take he look exactly the same as you do." "Nay, Lord.. We're twins but we have differences.. For instance, my eyes are blue while he have purple.. His hair is blonde as well but a bit long and wavy. We have different attitude as well.. My brother is skilled with bows and arrows, as he is calm and somewhat fragile… But he's a strong man, probably strong than I." Alasdair quirk up an eyebrow then said. "He should have joined the match then, if he's strong then he will surely win." "You don't understand Lord." Alfred look at those green eyes which reminds him of someone.. A person he met in the dark alley last night. "He's strong but not physically.. Matthieu is strong, here." Place his hand where his heart is then drop on his lap.

"Me and my younger brother are orphans, we don't recall how we got here.. Not even posses bits of memories about our parents. It's like we suddenly appear in this world to experience all the shits it give. Someone adopted us but she's old, fate claim her life due to illness.. That's when we started struggling in order to live.. I steal.. While my younger brother follow an honest life. Even though he's young, he still look for a way to find a job. He works in the bakery, clean up toilets, sell flowers and breads early in the morning. At night he would sell matches and fire wood even though its snowing heavily…. He's strong… He's the reason why I'm here." He clench his hand to fist. "I know that stealing is wrong, that's why I pickpocket those who are greedy.. Rich nobles who knows nothing but waste their money while other people are starving, working hard just to have pennies in their pockets and food in their bellies… I share the golds I have to others… Especially those who are orphaned, left behind due to poverty."

Alfred look up then down to his lap, eyebrows contact.. He shouldn't have talked much, the Lord is probably thinking that this Hero is nothing but a wimp. "Forgive me, Lord. This probably sounds rubbish to you for you have.. Never experience I have been through." "True, I never did. I live a luxurious life with plentiful of food on my plates and warm bed to sleep." Alasdair said coldly but when Alfred lift his head to shot a glare at the disrespectful man, he's surprised to see those fierce green eyes soften. Not in pity, but admiration. "Where is your brother now?" "He's probably in the bakery shop, Lord.. Working as always." "Ah.. And his name is Matthieu?" "Y-Yes.." Alasdair nod. "I wonder if he make great pastries… I would like to true some…" "..He does, I'm quite sure you'll like it." "Mm.. I shall have him fetched then."

They reach the Castle soon after their conversation and in all honesty, Alfred never thought that the Castle can be so huge up close. The walls are tall and well built, the huge entry door is well detailed, carved into a masterpiece and guards dutifully make their rounds but halt whenever they spot the lord to greet him. "Come Alfred, the King is waiting." Alfred followed behind but his eyes look about in amazement. Long hallways, high ceilings, beautiful chandeliers, vases, bookshelves, carpeted floor. It's like walking in a dream land of riches… How can one live a luxury while people outside are struggling to pay the tax, struggling to find money to buy food and clothing.. Some even have no homes to settle in… "He's inside the library, I shall take my leave here and may preparations for your entitlement. You will be surprised… The King is not someone who you thought would be." "He's not an old man?" Alasdair chuckled and shake his head. "I like your humor, Knave. Now go." Alfred smile faintly at the Lord then he thrust the door to enter.

* * *

Finally free from his lecture, the King walked away from the audience room. Some guards spoke that Lord Alasdair had returned from the market square. Great. Arthur turned to his escorting guard and told him that he would be in the library for the time being, and soon took off in that direction, slipping in through the large doors to be surrounded by his only friends. Yes, books were his only friends, his lovers, his heaven. Every time they encountered a new land, Arthur would demand that more books be added to his collection and now, well… his library was filled with ones he loved and some new ones he thought would be nice to read. The disliked ones were littering the bookshelves in the grand hall and audience rooms, along with the guest rooms.

No, he did not know of the huge difference between his living and his citizens. Complaints from them never reached his ears, to the King, everyone was living comfortable to their standards of living. He did not know of the harsh taxes, or the toll that war brought upon his people. Thinking food was accessible to all, he ignored requests for audiences about lack of food, leaving them for his advisers. In a way, he had a child like blissful thinking, that everyone was happy, everything was well in the world and his Kingdom he held in his hands. Even the sight of blood made him queasy earlier, oddly. He had watched many fights that result in death, had seen many puddles of blood around him… yes the King had a temper, chamber maids were cautious of his mood swings because he could become violent when wanted, although his temper cooled quickly.

Arthur walked among the tall wooden shelves, dragging his fingers across the glossed wood with a light smile. This and his garden were his sanctuaries, but sadly he hardly ever made it to the garden, he was always stopped for some reason or another. Well, at least he still got this room. The King made his way through the lines of books, trailing a finger across one or two as he moved to the tall window. From here he could see his brother (That red hair was hard to miss) and the other man walking with him. Good, he could get the pendant then deal with this… baby sitter matter afterwords. Arthur moved away from the window, picking up a book from the table nearby and opening it to where he left off.

He expected Alasdair to confront him first, then send him off to formally meet the 'guardian' not set him to meet here… but then again, this knave was going to be his personal protector, they would always be together from now, so it was only natural that they should meet outside of formality. Well, he also didn't think that his brother's 'soft' side would be shown, bringing not one outsider but two into the castle. The King paced in the area with the table, flipping pages as he read further into the book. Interesting story, but a bit dull around character development. None the less, it kept the King reading. He stopped in place as the plot thickened within a paragraph, the King leaned against the bookshelf and nearly leaped clear out of his skin when the door opened.

Snapping the book shut, Arthur set down the reading material and took long strides back to the door of the library, his eyes closed and once again dressed as he was set to in the morning, his high quality clothing. "Alasdair, is that you? Go fetch a maid for my afternoon tea if you will." The door shut, but he didn't hear his brother's stogy voice. The young male slowly opened his forest green eyes to gaze upon a tall blue eyed guardian? No he was that thief from the other night. A demeaning smirk fell on Arthur's pale pink lips. "We meet again. I have to say, I am surprised… no one can touch me, yet some how.. you have been able to get back here." He seemed so.. calm about it though.

Slowly he approached the Knave and held out his hand, "Be kind and give me back my pendant now, and don't say you don't have it, no one else but you could have even had a slim chance of getting it. Hand it over and I won't have you beheaded." Was he serious about having the man beheaded, probably not. Besides, he hadn't even properly introduced himself yet… maybe he's still sore about the night before, having such a man place advancements upon him, him! The King, how silly. Still… "Did.. Lord Alasdair mention of he was going to be returning to here? Maybe he was feeling uneasy about being alone with this man again.

* * *

The first thing Alfred notice once he stepped into the library is that… The room is huge… Ridiculously huge. Probably ten times wider than his house and not to mention the high ceilings which is adorned with magnificent engravings and golden chandeliers. The bookshelves inside the library is perfectly lined up, filled with different kinds of books, there were thick and thin, tall and small, old and new.. There were scrolls as well which the Knave noted that came from the different countries in this world. It's a different world inside this room, a world where you can explore without lifting a foot, no need to walk nor fly. All you have to do is let your mind wander as you read, picture every events inside your head to start your long journey. A familiar voice spoke, the King.. Yes, the Knave is expecting is meeting the man from last night somewhere but he didn't expect that it will be here.

Sandy blonde hair, forest green eyes, pale skin.. And those pair of thick eyebrows, yes… Without a doubt, it was the knight lurker. The Knave frown when the other smirked, seems like the bastard is pleased to see how edgy the Knave is now, knowing that the man he encountered last night is someone he shouldn't mess with. Cloudless blue eyes fixated at the man, watch him slip out from his seat to walk over then halt right on front, slowly the King stretch out his arm, palm facing up. He's pendant? Ah, the one he stole from him.. Why would the King bother beheading a man for just a mere pendant? He surely have many other jewelry aside that, taking someone's life is too extreme. "Very well then." He remove the pendent from his neck then motion in placing the pendant into the King's waiting hand but no— Alfred tug it away with a playful smirk on his face.

"I changed my mind. I shall keep this one just in case some Knave try stealing it from you, judging by your actions.. This item means a lot yes? Or problem cost more than this Empire. Strange, it look normal to me." He stare at the pendant then yank it away from the King's reach. "If you call someone to behead me then I shall tell the world that our King… Loves making a little stroll during the night." Chuckle. "Townspeople will be displeased to know that our Lord is actually a spoilt man, young at that and doesn't follow the rules. How lovely. Well then.. Sire. Please call the guards, I can't wait to have my head cut off after I sing everything I know." Pleased to see that the King has nothing to say, the Knave put on the pendant then hid it underneath his clothing. "If you don't know, I will be your guardian from now on so be nice or I'll tell something… to Lord Alasdair." He tap a finger on his chin, looking so thoughtful. "Ah, tell him that the King make a nightly visit.. Slip out from his bed room to make a little exploration. They will surely lock you up in your room, my Lord, with dozen of knights stationed around your room every night."

It was never Alfred's plan in blackmailing the King but witnessing how those pair of thick eyebrows contact, well.. He find it quite alluring. The latter question tugged sly smirk on the Knave's lips, it seems like His Majesty feels quite unnerved being around the rogue, or perhaps nervous? Interesting, he act feisty but in truth, he's nothing but a normal person, spoiled, and unsure on what to do. Innocent if he dare say, someone can be easily manipulate if he wishes. "Lord Alasdair is tending to the preparation, something about 'entitlement' or some sort but truly, do you need to make such celebration? it's a waste of gold don't you think, my Lord?" The King keeps on frowning, he'll get old quickly if keeps on doing that.

"If you wish to see him that much then I shall escort you.. We may not get along well, the feeling is mutual, I despite your guts as well, your Highness but alas, I'm here for my job and I have no plan in losing it now." He offer the King his arm. "I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

* * *

The air of the room was tense. They stared at each other, the King's hand held out to the Knave, expecting his pendant to be safely returned. Sure he made an outlandish threat to the Knave but in reality he did hold his life in his hands. The King only had to say he was displeased, and boom. There goes the Knave. Thankfully it seemed that he was going to return it easily. The warm necklace brushed across the skin of his hand and just as he went to coil his fingers around it— swoosh! It was taken away! Now this man was smirking at him, how dare he! Arthur's green eyes narrowed as he reached to grab at the pendant, only for it to be tugged away again. What was he playing at, was he going to ransom for it? Did he even know what it meant?

The King's magnificent eyebrows knit in the center, maybe he should just throw the man in the dungeons. How ever it seemed this man was quite cleaver, using the fact that he bumped into him while sneaking out of the castle as a step up. Damn, so he did remember fully. The King straightened his shoulders and looked at the Knave coldly. "You do not realize of the importance of that pendant. Do remember if I require it, you must hand it over, since now you will be my pet." Pet? Yes, the King looked down on him, horribly so. Knowing that such a person had something over his head like that, it was sickening, like someone trying to manipulate the crown— Arthur would never allow that to happen though. He hated this, the taste the feeling, what was this. Gross. Shamefully the King looked away. "It would be best not to speak of that. There is a reason why my identity is unknown,thief."

Deep green eyes look back to him then look away with a deep scowl. Oh how he hated this, it was the worst turn of events. "For as long as you have to be by my side, you're protection will be granted… for now." Great, now he had to worry about this man blabbering about the King's identity and that he preferred to be outside of the castles stuffy walls. Was this Alasdair's plan? To whip the King back into shape some how? Well it was a bad one, since the King was rather bitter now. And it seemed the red headed coordinator wouldn't be around for a little while he set up for the ceremony. Just wonderful. The sandy blonde King took a step back away from the haunting Knave, remembering all too clear of the man inching closer to him, blue eyes sinking into his own green. Shameful.

"I will refuse to knight you, but will be forced to under predetermined circumstances… The gold is of no worry. You should not think of such things that are not under your control. Fear not, we have much to spare… although I agree that celebrations are not needed." A deep frown etched into Arthur's face still. "My garden needs to be expanded if I can ever get there…" Muttered under his breath before he stepped back from the Knave again. "Don't you dare touch me, commoner!" He practically shouted the words as he took a larger step back, deep green eyes widened in fear. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he reached around his side to grip a thin sword attached to his belt, obviously for fencing and not real fighting.

"Don't come near me…" He inched to a book case, using it to press his back against as he inched towards the door, eyes glued on the man. "Don't touch me."

* * *

"I am a commoner but that doesn't mean that I'm a filth to be disgusted with, I have no disease for you to spat at me like by just a light contact you will grow ill." This King… He's showing how ridiculously selfish he is and self-centered. If only Alfred isn't working here for the sake of his brother, he would have left this Castle, moved into a different Empire and start everything all over. Alfred is used to being treated as a trash, looked down as if he's a crap, everything is fine as long as no one mistreated his younger brother… He truly believe before that Kings are honest men, people who look up to, everyone's Hero that would bring justice to those who are in need but no… Facing this young man made him realize how foolish he is to believe that Great Britain's ruler will be everyone's savior. Is this worth it? Protecting this spoiled King who knows nothing but stepped on to someone lower than him? No… I don't think so.

He's usually the type who has a ridiculously long patience but somehow it was cut short, snapped by the man he look up to— His hope of helping his fellow men shattered into nothing. Alfred tighten his jaw while the King press his back against the bookshelf, calling him commoner, commanding him to stay away like the Knave is a murderer, a leaper but before the King reach the heavy door. BOOM! The Knave, with full force, punch the heavy bookshelf standing right next to him, knocking the others that was placed right behind. The floor shook due to the impact of the fall and books that are once well organized, now scattered on the floor. He never felt so disappointed… Never felt so downright pissed. "I thought that you're different…" Head hang low. "..I thought you will be able to save us, those people who are in need but no.. I was wrong, it was foolish of me to believe that you have a good sense of Justice…. Whatever, I'm done here. I would never bow to a filthy, greedy dog like you. Aristocrats.. You are all the same."

Alfred walked pass the King. Not surprised to see the Briton's expression for he know that people tend to see him as a monster because of his abnormal strength.. Instances like this only happen when his emotions are too much to handle, exploded inside, then turn into a power he never thought existed. However, whenever he try to punch a wall to test out his strength, he couldn't even make a little crack… His twin brother told him that maybe his power only appears when his heart wishes for it.. Maybe he's right… Since now right, his heart screams for salvation. "Forgive me but I have to drop off this fuckin' offer in turning into your Guardian. Rejoice my Lord. This commoner will no longer bother you." As soon Alfred stepped out from the room, Matthieu jog towards his brother but he ask no question for he can already tell by just placing a caring hand on his older brother's shoulder. "…We're leaving Matt.. You're right, I shouldn't have joined that crappy tournament."

As soon Alfred and Mattheu left the Castle, guards rush down the hall to check where that loud noise came from and to their horror, the Library that was once beautifully organized is now fallen into a huge mess, as if a huge whirlwind ransack everything. No one will believe that one man did this in just a mere seconds… One punch. It was frightening. Alasdair arrived soon after and the man look unpleased with this but instead of ordering his men to make a search for that Knave and bring him back into this castle to be punished, he commanded them to return to their stations instead and summon some servant maids to clean the room. "You did something selfish again, it seems.. King." Said the eldest, "Take some rest.. I shall talk to the advisers about this and cancel the celebration" Sighed. "How bothersome, I already sent the messenger out to rely the invitations, I suppose I have to summon then back to prevent casualties." The man walk away after he make sure that his younger brother is unharmed, seems like the Scottish man trust that Knave about not bringing harm to their Lord. "..He's damnably strong though… Makes me wonder if he's one of those…. Chosen…"

That night. Someone slip into the King's Chamber. Kidnapping their lord while everyone are fast asleep, the huge man clasp his hand over the Briton's mouth to silence him then drag him out through the balcony where the rest of his comrades are waiting.

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Arthur pressed his back further against the wood as the man spoke with acid about the way the King addressed him, but it wasn't his fault! The King never was introduced to lower wealth and poor. With his birth right, this was an acceptable action, was it not? Arthur didn't quite know anymore, but what he did know was that this man was being rude! Speaking out of place. This young King didn't know of the world outside the walls, he didn't know that people sought him out to be a higher figure, a hero if we may, to shed light on the dark times. He was rather cold in that way. Thinking that his people were all set, the did not need nor require anything from the King. He owned them all after all.

So what emotion should he be showing, fear, resentment maybe? He didn't know, he just kept his glare on the Knave as he moved towards the door. Just a few feet now, but a loud noise raddled the room, even bringing Arthur's heart to stop for a second. Fear wrote clear across the King's face as his precious books and shelving toppled to the ground with ease, all from one movement of this man— he was a monster? Maybe the savior he read in books? The man sent from God to lead people to better life… wait, maybe that was the wrong book. Either way, this was not a normal human's strength that had been displayed. Arthur's knees grew weak, giving out beneath him and bringing him to topple to the floor himself.

'I thought you will be able to save us, those people who are in need…' Arthur's head snapped up at that, noting that the Knave had lowered his in dismay. Was the King really.. not up to par? Was he doing something wrong? Why did his people need saving? He thought everyone was happy and healthy, warm with full bellies. So why did they need his help? The sandy blonde stared up at him still as the Knave walked passed him leaving after saying that he wasn't going to take the job, with fowl language at that. Thick brows furrowed on his forehead, this was far too much. He didn't know if he was right or that thief… that thief.. thief… His pendant!

Arthur started to rise to his feet just as guards and Alasdair soon after. Murmurs about what happened fell across the inhabitants of the room but were quietly hushed as the King stood up and brushed off his pants as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. How could he switch his emotions so quickly like that, maybe it was a personality tick. "Lord…" Hie green eyes met with his brother's own, as the lord told everyone to.. go back to their assigned jobs. Wait! He should go after the Knave, right? He stared at his brother then lowered his head. "Aye…" He had done something selfish, used hateful words and actions against someone held so high among the people. Arthur stood tall, apologizing curtly for causing trouble for his brother then excused himself as Alasdair assessed the damages and mused on something.

Taking to bed early that night, Arthur blew out the candle beside his bed and curled up in the same fashion as always, into a small ball in the center of the bed. He tried to think of ways to get that pendant back, it was more important than he gave off.. it had been passed down from King to King in the Kirkland family, and possessed a small amount of magical amplifier. Yes they could use magic, but not much. Only little potions and such. He had just closed his eyes when a hand snuck out from the dark and clamped over his mouth. Forest green eyes widened in fear as he flailed around in the bed, grabbing for his weapon, but missed it by a hair as he was pulled out to a group of people. Fear was evident over his face, but soon fell dull, like a broken puppet. "You won't get anything from taking or hurting me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Knowing You

"Are you really serious about rejecting the offer? Alfred, you give your best to win that match, eh! I know that the King is being rude but we need his help in order to save the others.. We can't help them because we have no gold, Al…." How Matthieu discovered what happened earlier? Just like Alfred, the wavy blonde possess something special, a skill.. Not strength though but more in using his heart. Whenever Matthieu touch someone, he can touch their heart and see what's troubling them, what makes them happy, what made them so motivated despite all the hardship in life. He can also see what's inside the person's mind by just a mere touch but not always though, like Alfred's monstrous strength, it's just instances.

With small steps, Matthieu walk briskly to catch up with his older brother while in his arms, he hold a paper bag of pastries he's suppose to deliver to the Lord as requested. It was strange that he was summoned earlier, startled him when the guards suddenly approach the bakery shop he's working in. "Lord Alasdair wish for your audience, he heard that your sweets are the best in this land." Of course the out lookers heard the news and in minutes, people flocks to buy and give the pastries some taste. Yes, it was good, amazingly good like you're floating up to the sky and cradled by the clouds. Matthieu is a wiz when it comes to baking, like Alfred said to the Lord earlier. The owner of the bakery is quite pleased with the result since all of the pastries on display got sold out.

Only Matthieu and Alfred are aware that they have something unique, a gift which most people dream to have. They made a research about it, hopeful that their talents will lead them in finding their parents but it was a fail attempt, however, they found out something interesting nonetheless. Magic and supernatural power such as strength and skill in reading people's minds is a proof that a person have special royal blood coursing through their veins. There are other people, normal or posses at least ¼ blood of a royalty, even ancestral can grasp such gift. Those people are what they call, the Chosen. "So what are your plans now?" Matthieu watch his brother occupy a chair then rake his blonde hair with his hand. "Just the same.. Steal from the greedy and give gold to those who are in need. We can't leave these people alone, Matt… We've been through hell like they did.. We're fortunate that we still have each other but how about those who are completely orphaned? Young… can't even work…" Matthieu place comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It's really painful for the Hero to accept this because it felt like he have failed everyone.

"Knave! Open the door!" An unfamiliar voice boom from the other side of the wooden door. Alfred and Matthieu exchange look before the Knave slip out from the chair to check who it was and to his surprise, it's the castle guard, looking distressed than ever. "Is the King here?" The King? "No… I already told him that—" Lord Alasdair merge out from the group of soldiers, his thick eyebrows knit and contact. "The King is missing, someone kidnapped our Lord."

* * *

Huge men chuckled while they watch the King squirm about, trying his best to escape his captives grasps. To them this is a little game of cat and mouse but to the King, this is probably the most frightening experience he ever face. Never he once got captured since no one ever met the King personally, even most of the guards inside the Castle thought that Arthur is just a Lord, a second degree to the Royalties in order to protect his Highness… But somehow these men discovered that this stodgy Briton is the King they have been looking soon. Someone's probably working within the Castle walls, waiting for the right time to strike. "No one can hear you!" Said one man, he's huge… Probably three times bigger than the Knave. He look so rough, rugged and ugly. The rest of the gang laugh when the King wriggle while he's tied up with ropes, it was futile and pathetic. "Now all we have to do is sell his body for a hefty price, I wonder if the other Kingdom offer us a huge sum, after all.. Ravishing this Lord means he will have the Kingdom to himself!"

"How about we ravish him instead? We will be the Lords of this wretched land." Everyone turn to the King's direction, their lustful eyes wander about the King's clothed body, as if they're already taking it off to see his porcelain skin. "This is going to be fun.."

* * *

The loud ruckus from the King's room sent startled guards to burst in just as the thugs vanished with the King in tow. Alarmed, the guards immediately went around waking the castle inhabitants. Alasdair was taking a rather nice drink in his room before bed when the banging on his door startled him. He figured it was Arthur, frantic about his display earlier, but his expression fell to a stern look when he pulled the door open to see castle guards. Once the situation had been expressed, the lord knew exactly what to do. Grabbing his thick cloak, he and the guards left to find the man who was supposed to be taking care of the King. You see, in the law of the Kingdom, Alfred had no right to refuse such an invitation, and in their eyes he was and still is the King's guardian now. Or so, Alasdair was going to say. This man was important, and with that strength display, he was sure some how this man was special, whether a chosen or not. He had the power to protect their King and Kingdom.

The castle grew smaller and smaller as the men rushed away with their prize possession under arm. The small man kicked about, tying to get free but alas, it was of no use. Arthur became tired from his relentless struggle, and eventually just stayed limp while being carried off somewhere strange. Soon he was set down, the King scrambled to get away from the men, a natural reaction really. After all this was probably the single most frightening thing to ever happened to him. Arthur nibbled on his lip as he stared up at his captors, trying to be brave and hold a stern look on his face. He could feel their hot eyes, greedy breaths and heat inching closer to him as they debated over what to do with the stogy Brit.

These men were large and brutal looking. Just the sight (and to be Frank smell) of them being near was frightening all on it's own. With slight but desperate movements, Arthur wriggled his arms against the rope, friction causing burns to embed into his wrists from the tight hold. A truly ugly man turned to the Briton, suggesting the worst thing in this situation, horror placed on the King's face as the idea of taking the King! His stomach turned as their lewd looks were glued on him, wandering up and down his slim body like the only piece of meat left in the cage of wild lions. These 'demons' enclosed around the helpless King, Arthur's forest green eyes widened more in fear as he tried to pull away from those looks, the licking of the lips and the moving of hands reaching for him.

If only he had someone to call for anyone! Arthur opened his pink lips but crammed them shut again, remembering that the thugs had said that no one would be able to hear him anyways, and that in all reality… Arthur had no one to call. Weaponless and defenseless, the King was in danger, how degrading! Arthur never knew of his true weakness, sure he felt a bit of it when that Knave had cornered him in the alley, but this was different. More men, larger and scarier and well, the guards weren't coming, hell, the King didn't even know where he was to begin with! Anything to fight with, no and his hands were bound to tightly. A deep scowl pressed on Arthur's brows as he looked up.

"You will let me go."

His voice was stern, not giving into his fears, he had to be strong. It didn't work though, the men took it to another level, moving even closer, large hands pushing the King back as one of the men unfastened the top to his night shirt, popping the buttons one by one so that moon shone off his pale skin. Flawless, like he had been kept at bay to be presented one day. This was horrible, the King squirmed back, slamming his head against the man behind him, the contact of his skull to hard thigh was enough to make Arthur think he hit a wall instead. Blinking away the stars, the King opened his mouth to screech about wandering hands on his chest but a large hand covered his mouth to silence his cries.

* * *

One man grab the King by his wrist, pressing it against the floor right over his head while another abductor grabbed Arthur's leg to sprawled it wide. Beautiful porcelain skin bestowed upon them for they already discard of the King's tunic and now they commence in taking off his trousers. "Hurry up!" Said one man, losing his patience while holding Arthur in place.. It's clear by the way he look at the fine royalty that he's longing to take the man. They blurt out cruel words, even laugh as they shamelessly converse on how to take the man… "Skin so soft, I'm sure that it feels good to be inside him." Arthur struggled more, yanking his arm to be freed but it was futile, the more he resist the more they tighten their grip. "Take off his trousers already!" "Cant you wait? I'm savoring this moment." "Why savor if were going to fuck him up every single day." They all exchange looks, next to that they grin darkly.

Arthur couldn't cry for help. He was gagged. All he can do now in order to save his life is struggle and pray that someone would come… I this it? Is this… Really the end of his reign? Pathetic.. He was proud and cocky when he met the Knave in the dark alley, uncaring if he get stabbed when he turn his back at the man. If only Alfred was a bastard like these guys, the King is probably dead by now, a rotten corpse somewhere in the field while people in the Empire are frantically looking for their Lord. Perhaps it was fate that brought them together, blessing in disguise they say but to Arthur and the Knave, having their path crossed is like a one long ride to hell. Arthur shut his eyes tight while a tear slip down to his cheek, he can feel the man below him tugging his trouser until he's completely nude before them. It was humiliating, his precious body that no one ever saw nor touch is now being stared at, lusting over with and stroked.

"—He's her—" The man that just barged inside the wreckage of a joint drop down on the floor, blood instantly pooled underneath him. All of them straighten up and unsheathe their weaponry, they even let go of the King who hastily scuttle away and press his small body to the corner, in his pale hands he hold his clothing tight. Covering his nakedness in shame. "Who's there?"

"…Really guys, I already told you louts to stay away from my territory right?" That voice.. That one prideful and cocky voice. Alfred slip inside the dwelling while in his hand, a crystal sword with a mark of the King.

Alfred glance to where Arthur is, good.. He's safe.. But his clothes are completely in tatters and if he ever delayed a bit more.. Darkness will fall to this Kingdom. The Knave mentally scold himself for being so darn stubborn but alas, regretting about his childish act earlier will lead him nowhere. These bastards will pay in shaming their Lord, shaming their Empire… With fierce blue eyes, Alfred lurch forward, swinging the sword effortlessly with his might. Blood soaked the floor, cries can be heard until it all died out into silence. Alfred is drenched with red, the crystal sword in hand that was once beautiful now look so frightening with the blood of its victim. "Lord Alasdair ordered me to look for you." He quickly explain before he receive yet another tongue lashing from the King. "He's waiting outside." After taking a few steps, the Knave remove his cloak then toss it to the King behind him. "Good night." He left. He return the sword to the Lord and Alasdair look quite pleased.

* * *

Earlier

The cold evening air scrape the Knave's skin, turning it's usual tanned complexion to slightly dull. He give his best in convincing the Lord that he will NOT take part of this charade but sadly he press on about Alfred's duty to his King and Kingdom. "I can replace you anytime that pleases me." Said the Lord while his prideful stare landed to the Knight but time to time he would glance to Matthieu. "But with the gift you hold, I cannot let you slip out. We need people like you, Sir Alfred. People who posses talents that can save this Empire from damnation. This is one of those moments, the King needs you, our Kingdom needs you." Alasdair preached. Alfred crease his nose with distaste. He's no slave to be ordered around, or a dog that will follow every command he receive, he joined that tournament to win, to gain a title, a chance to talk to the King but alas… His expectations crumbled into nothing. Arthur is a fine man, no doubt about that however his ill-temper and sharp tongue is a drawback when it comes to leading his Empire. Kings are suppose to be understanding, open minded, they think before blurting out words.

"You will have gold." Alfred shift his cloudless blue eyes to where Alasdair is standing, "Title, new residence, anything you wish just save our King and help in protecting Great Britain." Gold… He needs gold.. It will serve him well in helping his fellowmen but accepting the offer also means that he shall bow his prideful head to his King… But having choices is not an option, even if he says no, Alasdair will pester him to no end. "Very well… I shall save the King… and be his pet." Matthieu's eyes gleam in relief, finally his stubborn brother agreed. "In spite of this I expect that you will give me a huge some of gold as compensation, I am not serving that spoiled King out of charity." Guards a like stare at the Knave, and yes, they're thinking that Alfred is nothing but a greedy man… Only thinking about getting rich and what not. As long as he receive wealth then he can be a slave dog, lower than any wench. "Before you go, Knave. Use this." Alasdair toss a sheathed sword and Alfred caught it effortlessly with one hand. "We call it, Ragnarok."

* * *

The tattered bits of clothing were little to nothing to cover his body. The King shivered in fear and chill, curling up tight against that wall as if it was going to save him from the newest threat, he didn't even bother to recognize the voice at first. He just hugged his legs close, pale arms wrapping around himself for any warmth he could muster and to hide his body at the same time. This close, just this close to having the Kirkland's royal name disgraced because of Arthur's innocence, his stubborn ways. Suddenly the idea of keeping a guard at hand sounded far too good… even if it was the ungrateful Knave. Maybe he shouldn't have lashed out his distaste for being pawned off by his brother onto some man they did not know, nor did Arthur know whether to trust him or not.

He could still feel the heated looks, the stomach turning touches, the dread of being touched, and breathed on by such men. He could even still hear their voices, speaking about Arthur in third person about what they planned to do. Truly frightening and sickening. Now he feared for who had entered the room, what if this person didn't understand! What if they thought he was with them, and decided to slay him down along with the men. Forest green eyes lift from the ground, trailing passed the on guard perverts to.. the Knave? This was his savior? Of all people.. Arthur's thick brows furrowed. Was this going to turn out alright, didn't this man hate his guts? In fear, he pushed himself tight against the wall again, but didn't look away from the blue eyed 'hero'.

The sword in his possession. That was Ragnarok! A powerful sword, and only meant for the best of soldier to grasp! How did he get it? Nervously, Arthur's eyes darted from the Knave's face to the crystal sword then back again, again and even again! It meant that Alasdair had met up with the Knave! So this was what they sent to save him? Maybe the lord was trying to prove some sort of a point, using terrible times to teach a lesson? Arthur swallowed thickly as the man made his move, darting forward at the men. After that all Arthur could see was blood red and hear the cries of men perishing. Bodies fell effortlessly like they had been standing still, blood pooled in the room, soaking his senses and bringing Arthur to feel like he was swimming. Something heavy was thrown at him, covering his naked, chilled body. He pushed the fabric away from his face and saw that the Knave was still standing, blood dripping from the royal blade, like staining fresh snow with blood. The King looked fully surprised for the strange Knave had a rainbow flowing from his rear, lifting him like a rocket out of the room… that the Knave was walking away after offering a simple explanation, like he had done someone a simple favor. As if saving the King was no big deal to him.

Now he was alone, in a room full of corpses of the men who attacked him. The King had to hold his own though! At first he pushed a pleased smirk across his lips as he stood up with grace, "I am untouchable… silly dirty filth." He said with a sneer. But it was all acting. As soon as he was on his feet, the King wobbled to the side and threw up finally. His knees gave out, sending Arthur reeling back to the floor, upchucking anything left in his belly. The sight of blood, the sounds of death, his close call of losing everything… it was too much for the sheltered King. There was no play for him to give, all he had to do was gather himself up and walk on. Spitting out the retched taste, Arthur rubbed his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and pulled his tattered clothing tight to his body as he stood up once more, using the help of the wall. He pulled the still warm cloth given around his frail body, noting that it was far too big for him.

The King made plenty sure that he was fully covered before walking towards the opening, shifting around the dead bodies and blood on the floor. With small prideful steps, he walked outside, being met with a horde of guards and of course, his big brother. Arthur held a brave face as he looked at Alasdair, giving his normal cocky attitude, he had to show that he wasn't torn down by this event, his guards had to respect him! "That was the best person to send to my safety?" The King shook his head, trying to cover up his trembling. "Thank you, Alasdair…" Whispered the King, still feeling fearful. The lord held that pleased look still, "But he protected you correct, sire?" Forest green eyes dart up to the red haired lord, what was he getting at.

"Aye. A well done but messy… job, very messy. I would like to be taken home now."

* * *

That quick? The guards exchange glances once the Knave slip out from the shady looking shelter, clothes covered with blood and the weapon that was beautiful now look so frightening. They're unpleased with Alfred's attitude though, taking to their Lord like that and hand the sword back like it was not the Empire's important treasure. Alfred left without blurting another word, he expect that the gold will arrive by tomorrow. "Knave." Alfred stop right on his track, he didn't turn to look at Alasdair for there is no need. "I expect you to be coming to the Castle tomorrow morning, I will give your gold by then.. But only after the ceremony of giving you the title. Kings and Queens across the country will be coming so don't be late and never back away.. Unless you're a coward. And oh, drag your brother along, I want to meet him." Ah… That kind of a trick… Mocking someone so they'll follow whatever you wanted. "Fine…" Said he before he march off to meet with his twin brother.

"Promising, Lad."

"Forgive my rudeness, Lord.. But is it really wise to let that Knave.. Be our King's guardian?" One of the guards pipe up with concern, Lord Alasdair faintly smile then said. "You have not yet witness the power he have. I assure you… His righteousness and inhuman strength will serve this Empire greatly. I can see in his eyes that he wish nothing but justice.. Rest assured, soldier, leave your faith in my words. I was never wrong when it comes to this." Which is true. Alasdair is the one of the best strategist this Empire have. The advisers are nothing but pawns to him, ordering them what to do or how to make things right. In all honesty, he's well suited to be the King but alas, the previous Lord which Arthur to take the throne for unknown reason. Nonetheless, Alasdair is supportive about this, he found something special about his younger brother. A power that no one posses and have yet to be discovered.

"Ready the carriage! The King need his rest." The guard straighten up then sprint away to summon the ride. Alasdair's green eyes, a bit darker than Arthur's stare at the fine lad. "He did save you and that what matters, yes?" Alfred did the task messily but nonetheless, quick. "Maybe a little training will make him slaughter more beautifully." Strange thought but it will increase Alfred's skill considerably, the more he's well educated with swords, the better. We have to teach him how to write and read and probably a little tutor about the Empire's History…." Alasdair smile at his younger brother's suspicious look. Yes, Arthur's right, his brother is indeed plotting something crafty. "From today onward, he will be your classmate. He will learn what you're studying with your teacher and learn sword fighting with the same Master so don't fail now, King. You must prove that you're far more better than him, I read a book once.. It says.. Having a rival will make things more.. Interesting." The carriage arrive, Alasdair let Arthur step in first before him.

* * *

Meanwhile. Alfred reach home and Matthieu quickly move away from his seat to check if his brother's well. Alfred, unhappy look is a proof enough that he's unharmed but still in a grouchy mood. "Is he safe?"

"Yes.. He is.. But I doubt that he will be able to sleep properly tonight… I cannot believe that he still manage to be cocky despite all that… I saved him and yet he said 'I'm untouchable' even thought it's clear that if I delayed a few more minutes, those scoundrel have shamed him." Alfred walked pass his brother to clean his bloodstained hands with water and towel. "I will be leaving tomorrow… Seems like I need to attend their so called 'Entitling'.. I want you to come with me, Matthieu.. Starting tomorrow we will be residing inside the Castle."

"Including me? B-But why?!"

"I told Alasdair about you… Seems like he's interested with your baking skills… Who knows, he might give you a job." Matthieu look troubled. He dislike working inside the Castle, he wanted to be free and serve his fellow men but saying 'no' to the Lord's offer is somewhat disrespectful. Matthieu's worry didn't left unnoticed and so the American chuck the towel away before he walk over his younger brother. He place a comforting hand on his shoulder with a smile on his lips. "I found a huge library inside the Castle, you like reading right? I'm sure they have a vast selection of books!" Throw hands on the air to show his point. "From romance to history, I wouldn't be surprise if they have cook books too. Imagine that Matt.. You can read whenever you want… We can work there at the same time.. Earn gold to help others and not to mention, no more worried when winter come. We don't have to shovel snow just to clear our pathway." Matthieu chuckled, remembering something.

"Yes… Using the wood shovel you made which is kind of sucky."

"Hey! It was a piece of art!"

"Right, it broke down right after I shovel a couple." Alfred pouted at this but soon the two start laughing. Yes, moments like these are simple but heart warming.

* * *

Under the cover of the cloak, Arthur rubbed his arm, upset that he had to actually admit that the thief was good at the job. Messy yes, but it protected him none the less. "Aye… A respectable job, that is all I shall say." The stubborn King's jaw tightened, saying the words was like he was losing a battle he was trying so hard to fight in. Slaughter more beautifully. The King mused over the thought, thinking over and over about how killing could be seen as beautiful, maybe with less blood? Yes, less would be better. He would also be taught an education as well, was Alasdair planning to pamper this ungrateful git? Skeptical, the King looked up to his brother again, "Do as you see fit…" Hold on, Alasdair's look, wait, they only had on official teacher for specific subjects in the castle, so did that mean he had 'class' with him? With the King?! Sadly, the lord confirmed his suspicion. Forest green eyes narrow in irritation. "Why should Ihave to share my teachings with him! I don't even wish to be in the same air as him!"

Alasdair's sly look kept on the King, speaking of having a great rival. A rival huh? Arthur hadn't thought about that, he often read books where the protagonist (Obviously the King!) over came great barriers and became the person people cheered for and loved. Every great ruler needed his people to love him. The idea sparked interest. The King gave a light huff and climbed into the carriage carefully, keeping the cloak tight to not reveal any of himself. "I shall over come that disastrous man, watch and see, brother. I will become a King well wished for." Perhaps this was the red haired royal's plan all along, to get the King to take his position seriously, to make him understand certain things that he was meant to understand. For now, there was a fire beginning inside the smaller King, one of rivalry, one to push him to beat that blasted Knave no matter what!

Pleased by this reaction from the childish King, Lord Alasdair leaned back in his spot, lighting up a rolled up herb of some sort to smoke (Tobacco, rare in his Kingdom). Arthur coughed a little bit and stared at the clothed window, knowing he was unallowed to actually move the curtain away and look outside… in sake of his identity. Quietly, Arthur shifted and spoke to his brother, as a brother, not nobility. "If.. I get better marks, and take my trainings seriously… may I be able to look outside the walls?"

"If you stop sneaking out and acting like a brat."

"I am not a brat!"

"See? You are." The tall man drew a long drag from the lit item, holding for a moment before blowing it upwards in a large cloud. "Do well in your studies and grow out of your childish demeanor, then ask the advisers, the answer will most like still be no, but at least you would have a better chance." Listening intently, the stuck up King sighed and slouched against the massively cushioned seats of their ride. Sometimes it wished to be born normal, but they were small passing thoughts. Arthur much preferred his pampered life in the castle, with his books and exquisite teas.

Alasdair went on to explain about another male joining the castle as well. A young baker it seemed. Arthur was little interested, cooks and bakers went in and out of the castle on a daily bases. The ride back was long, and well, cold for the King. Once they arrived inside, the maids worriedly hurried him to his chambers to give him proper clothing after they washed off dirt and blood splatter from him. One of the maid hesitated over his rope burned and bruised wrists, even the sides of his mouth had cuts from the gag that was to keep him quiet. Used to people fussing over him, but suddenly self-conscious, the king pulled back his arm, rubbing his wrist, looking away. "It doesn't hurt… please hurry, I am rather tired."

"Yes, of course, my liege." The maids quickly recovered themselves and finished dressing the King in new sleeping garments, fixed the fire and left him with a pleasant pot of tea for the night. Then they all quietly excused himself, the green eyed man catching that three guards were keeping at his door. He marched over to the large window, securing it tightly and locking it before drawing the curtain to close. The fire calmly cackled and flicked light around his room, bringing warmth and a bit of needed comfort to the King. Before they split, his brother had told him that the ceremony for the Knave was still going to be held tomorrow. Which meant a bothersome act for Arthur. Sleep would be needed to get through this but….

Sleep was not his friend, nor lover that night. Nightmares plagued his mind, causing the restless King to toss and turn in discomfort. For once, did he actually realize how alone he truly was in that castle. By morning, he was a wreck waiting to happen.

* * *

The faithful day is here. Everyone is busy preparing for the celebration which also includes the townspeople to decorate the roads and their houses with colourful ornaments, this will be a long yet joyous day, well for them of course. Our Hero, however, finds this celebration troublesome, a waste of gold… Thinking that they should use the funds in feeding the poor people in the deprived side of the Empire but no, nobles just love wasting money in unnecessary tradition, parties that only invites people who hold power and wealth while the people outside are starving to death, putting their lives in danger from stealing just to fill their empty stomach. "You need to go now, eh! They have to prepare you for the entitlement, now hurry up." Alfred sighed, Matthieu look overly excited about this nonsense but it can't be helped since this is the first time he got invited to the Castle.

Lazily the Knave slip out from his bed (more like, couch) to bathe and get dressed, he have yet to meet Alasdair to be debriefed how to do the procedures. "Sir Alfred? We're here to escort you and your brother." Guards are waiting outside with the carriage; Alasdair is inside, patiently waiting for them to come out. It didn't take long for the two to merge out, now they have to say good bye to their old home… A small wreckage of a home but holds a thousand memories. "Are you ready?" Alasdair said once Alfred stepped inside, Matthieu followed and sat right next to his older brother, "Do I have a choice?" The red headed man chuckled, clearly amused by the Knave's action… His green eyes show adoration to the fine man, no, not of love, it was respect. "Don't worry, parties end quickly once you enjoy it or in my case, I retire as soon the entitlement was given, you really don't have to join the dances… It's ridiculous." At least Alasdair think so too. "But alas, we need to have presentation to let the world know that you're officially part of our Empire. Eyes will be on you, Knave so mind your actions." Great, entitlement now sound so choking… Like he's the wolf who's about to be chained, a collar on his neck. Forever fastened to his master.

"You must be Matthieu." Matthieu's blue purple orbs widen, as if he's surprised that one know his name. The young meek one turn to look at his older brother who in return gave him a firm nod, telling him quietly that its alright. Matthieu, even though he acts strong, but he relies to his brother for protection… He had experience a lot of misfits, especially bullying therefore result of his docile attitude. "Y-Yes my Lord" Said nervously, he never talked to a noble before. Alfred is surprise that Alasdair smiled faintly or maybe it's just inside his head, playing trick on him. "No need to be formal… Since your brother is in high standings now, consider me as a close friend. Alfred informed me that you're a cook?" Matthieu nod briskly. "Good, good… We need great cooks in our Castle, there are many who have left since our Lord is rather…. Picky." Said the last word dryly. "He dislikes anything greasy, likes it dry and well cooked, none French… Do you think you can do the task?" Matthieu's eyes widen once more. He's probably screaming inside his head about how fortunate he is. "Of course if you can't I coul—." "Yes, I'll take the offer!" He squeaked. Alfred smile at this, pleased to see the determination in his younger twin's eyes.

"Good. If that's the case, then…You shall start…. Today."

People rush in and out from the Kitchen, servant maids here and there, and attaching ornaments to the dance hall but Alasdair and the twins walk straight to the hallway, not stopping to give a single glance. However, the two peasants couldn't tear their eyes away from the expensive looking furniture, to the paintings and decoration… It's like walking in a dreamland of luxury. Alasdair casually thrust a huge door open, it's the kitchen and damnably huge too… 10 times spacious than Alfred and Matthieu's dwelling. The cook look rather troubled than pleased to see the Lord and the kitchen is clearly messy, so unorganized. "We have lost yet another master chef so Matthieu.. Since you accepted the offer, here's the task… From now on, you will be the Master Chef of this stronghold, all of these people." Alasdair wave a hand. "Are your assistants. You will serve food for the party later and reach every people's expectations, do keep in mind that the King and Queens from the other nation will be coming as well… Can you do this?"

All the cook inside the kitchen stare at the wavy blonde, they look uncertain, probably frightened that they will be kicked out from the Castle if something goes wrong… they love their job here and getting fired is not an option. They have families to feed, a life to continue and dreams to pursue. "I'll do it, eh. Leave it to me." Matthieu stepped forward as he pulled out a blue laced ribbon, place it between his teeth while he gather his semi long hair. He then uses the lace to bind his wavy locks and like an enchantment, he turned into a dissimilar individual. "You, clean the counter. Someone chop some carrots, one should boil some potatoes. Clean while you work, eh! I don't want to see any muddle." Everyone work, busy and surprisingly, Matthieu use the cook's forte and weakness. If one person posses strength, he ask them to pound the meat and carry the heavy crates, if he's feeble then he assign them in stirring and checking the heat, if the other is quick in movements, they are assigned in chopping. Matthieu is the one mixing and tasting, giving them command like a Captain on a huge ship.

"He's frightening." Said Alasdair in awe. "Aye, in the kitchen." Chuckle the Knave. "Well then, we shall move on. Follow me Knave, the servant maids will do their magic and have you ready. While you're at it, let's talk about the procedures."

* * *

Terrible night of sleep. Arthur kept reliving the feeling of being stared down by creepy shadows, touched by burning hands… multiple times the King peeled off his sweat coated sheets from his skin and walked over to the water basin, slowly dragging the damp cloth over his face and neck. After about the seventh time he got out of bed, Arthur gave up and just dumped the entire basin over his head, the room temperature water rolling down his skin, bringing his bed clothing to stick against his skin rather uncomfortably. The man grumbled, pulling at the cloth a bit before flopping back down on his bed for more restless sleep.

Was he really that weak? That… vulnerable and wanted by people that they would go and steal him like that, then to do such… things. The thought made his skin crawl, he wanted to scratch off his skin, get rid of the memory. Maybe if he bashed his head against something hard it would go away. That idea sounded painful though so he passed on it. By the time he was to awaken, Arthur was like a zombie, sitting on the edge of his bed. Today was going to be a rough one, and he had to deal with stuck up nobles acting like they were better than him, even though everyone knew that he was the best. Not to mention… that bloody Knave was there, and he had to deal with him. That man, it made his blood boil to know he had to be near such a wild and undignified man.

"Sire, it's time to dress." The main chamber maid called from the hall cheerfully as she pushed the door open, the other maids spilled into the room, all with cheerful expressions. They brought light but it was like a dark cloud hung around the King, holding his irritated mood like any good grump. This didn't scare the women (They're used to it sadly enough), they rushed over and pulled him from his dead state to wash him. "Sire what happened to all your water?" One inquired, before another shushed her questioning mind. Arthur's messy hair was stiff from dried water. They undressed, rewashed and helped the King into his formal attire. Heavy clothing, fixed with many jewels to show his wealth, a small crown affixed to the side of his hair with gems on it as well.

He was exhausted, every movement he made through the castle was as slow as molasses draining from a glass bottle. "Tea…" He required, but no one responded, everyone was bustling around for the ceremony, a bloody pointless ceremony, they could use the money for his garden! The King practically stalked around the castle like a cat, asking someone to fetch him some tea, but sadly, everyone spoke that they were busy. So he ventured to the kitchen, but someone was sternly instructing the staff! It was unusual, normally people would be lazing about, talking about the day and the weather. They were actually working! It pleased him to see the kitchen working like it should, but now he was too worried about asking, because surely no one would be of help since everyone was working. Well, he could go a few without some tea.

The King rubbed his head slightly as he walked calmly to his beloved library, inhaling the beautiful scent of old parchment and wood. Looked like the servant maids had perfectly cleaned up the library… some shelves were missing now, scrapes on the carpet and the precious books had been stacked in the absence. Green eyes look down a bit ashamed. Was he really that rude that he pissed off someone to the point of such physical anger against him? Now he had to deal with him, and as entitlement will tell them, for the rest of his life. Great. This is going to be rather difficult.

"I should go get ready, it should start soon…" Arthur lifted a book, holding it against his chest as he walked out to meet with the advisers to talk about what his priorities during the ceremony would be. He knew that it meant that he was to knight the knave, stand in front of him and bind him to knighthood, except, Arthur knew nothing of this type of knighting. Perhaps there was another step in it. With light steps, he walked down the hall to the audience room, to meet his advisers, which as he entered, were talking among themselves, evidently the Knave and… his brother? Had already arrived to the castle walls.

"Let get this over with, fast if possible, I would care to turn in early tonight."

* * *

The enormous room on the third floor faced towards the north. Cold for all the summer beyond the panes, it was perfect for any King to settle in, a harsh thin light glared through the windows, hungrily seeking some draped lay figure but soon everything will be cloaked with darkness, a mark that the party will soon start. Lord Alasdair left just awhile ago to tend some important matters, generally checking on the King to make sure that everything is set. which leave Alfred alone with a couple of servant maids that will be assisting him in putting on the clothes prepared for him. Strange, is it truly necessary to ask someone else to do such thing? "No need." He said when one of the maid approach him to remove his tunic. "I can do this alone." "But Sir Knight, Lord Alasdair instruct us… It's improper to let you change clothes by your own." Improper? Really? Nobles… They amuse him to no extent.

After coaxing them to let him be, Alfred gave in after a couple of tries, they really insist or punishment will bestowed upon their small shoulders. Alfred wonder what will happen to the royalties if their servants suddenly vanish, or perhaps the King magically wrapped into a different location, in a vast forest perhaps? He will surely die there from hunger, no doubt about it.. A man like him, he always rely to other people without knowing. He probably think that servants will follow him wherever he go, quite a childish way of thinking but that's what he sees in Arthur's eyes. He's stubborn, arrogant, full of himself. It's amazing how these maids manage to work in this Castle for years with a toffee-nosed Master. Thinking about the King fully lower Alfred's interest in becoming a Guardian, his pride will be wounded for serving a stuck-up Briton but alas, he must do this, a deal is a deal and his fellow men need his support. Gold… yes, he needs gold… Doesn't matter if the nobles think that he's greedy, what's important is that the poverty-stricken will be able to eat, especially those children who were abandoned by their parents.

"You look virtuous, Sir Knight." The ladies giggled once they're done, the clothing arranged for the Knave fits him perfectly and the maids are quite pleased with the outcome. "Are you ready, Alfred?" Lord Alasdair said once he thrust the door open but he didn't wait for Alfred to answer, judging by his clothing, the man is quite ready. "Come." Beckoning to a blonde-haired Knave, he push the door to open wider and Alfred unquestioningly followed right after he give the maids a small thank you. "I already checked the King and despite his sullen attitude, he didn't complain about the entitlement. He's ready as you are and I expect that you will behave until the ceremony end." He spoke very quickly, had vivacious green eyes, and took an evident pleasure in quoting figures as they strode down to the hallway. "The entitlement is just a simple custom, all you have to do is walk down the aisle, kneel down once the King says so and wait until he finish the blessing. He will tell you then what to do next." He rattled on. Alfred expect that they will be having a little rehearsing but it seems he have to improvise. "What if I trip or something? That would bring shame to the Empire now, wouldn't it?" Alasdair chuckle, but Alfred sees nothing funny about his question. "Aye, it will so don't trip over."

In the Grand throne room all was harmonious bustle and ordered activity. People chatter here and there, laughter and greetings and embracing with smiles. Beautiful people are there, nobles with unimaginable riches and important Lords, King, Queens, Baron and Baroness are also present. It's only a small ceremony of entitling a Guardian but it looks like they're crowning a new King. Once again the Knave is disappointed, how can they celebrate such silly traditions, throwing gold like it was nothing while it takes them months before they could send help to those people who are unfortunate. "Ladies and Gentlemen, King and Queens. Your attention please." Lord Alasdair is standing right next to empty throne, Alfred didn't notice that the man left his side here in the crowd to make an announcement. "The entitlement will begin so please stand to welcome His Majesty, King Arthur Kirkland of Great Britain.

On cue. Everyone stepped aside to clear the aisle, making way for the King while everyone bows their head. Alfred stand within the crowd as well, bowing his head but slightly look up to see the King walk by. He doubted that he spot him though but their eyes will soon met once his name will be called. Everyone remained silent, curious eyes look up to see the King. The Knave refuse to admit but the King, without a doubt….

Look so perfectly stunning.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The bond and my King

The fussing over Arthur started as soon as Alasdair walked into the room where the King had taken up. He had been peacefully looking out the window, but once the peace was disrupted, Arthur was required to speak the words of entitlement over to his brother, standing tall and calling for attention. "That's right. Don't forget the prayer at the end. He must speak with you." The green eyes of Arthur flickered with spite. Oh how he disliked this, but it was his duty to his people to allow himself to be protected. Those eyes of the people in the room, many have sent daughters to woo the King, even sons! He batted them all away. His kingdom was well wanted, but well protected. Doing this entitlement showed that he was a growing Kingdom, that he didn't need the help or protection of the other countries. His perfectly sized island Kingdom was flourishing under his rule. Showing this ceremony and the flourish of money, to push away invaders and to keep these other kingdoms that had nothing to offer recently away from him. Arthur was untouchable. This only proved how much he was untouchable. Alasdair on the other hand saw it as a security, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about his childish higher standing brother going out and getting himself killed or kidnapped anymore. Hopefully the Knave will respect his position as Alasdair expects him to, so that he can relax back and deal with other pressing matters.

Arthur adjusted the grand fur trimmed cloak on his shoulders and nodded to his brother. The red head slipped from the room and went to the Knave's room, instructing the guards that the ceremony will begin once Arthur is at the entrance to the hall. The rest of the advisers and his current horde of guards escort the King down after a few minutes. Something seemed to buzzing the King's mind though. It was not the idea of getting a guardian, and it wasn't the idea of all the visitors joining them that day. It was something more, but he had to according to Alasdair. A part of tradition. He nibbled at his lip before he heard his brother say his name with pride.

The doors swung open, leading to a full room with noble blood dressed in the highest fashion. Taking a deep breath, Arthur held his head high while he stepped into the room, walking down the isle cleared for him. Quiet murmurs about how he had grown up, and how they were surprised that his father's height and strong build was not passed onto him. It was a bit unnerving, but he knew to keep his focus. He didn't see the Knave but once he stood on the steps to the alter, three up, he turned to face the audience. There was an awful lot of people, but nothing he couldn't handle, he was the highest person here right now, nothing could tear him down, not even the pressing thoughts of what he was required to do.

"We thank everyone for joining our ceremony. We shall begin now." We? Oh right, when presented to others, Arthur was to speak from the Kingdom. Although the rest of the entitlement would be from his own self. "Alfred Jones, present thy self." The crowd parted in one area and emerged the… well dressed Knave. Arthur looked him over, the maids did a good job, it could not be seen that he was of lower class. The blessed blade, Ragnarok was handed to the King as Alfred approached the alter. "Kneel before the one you swear to serve with your life and whole." Once he dropped to his knee, Arthur unsheathed the beautiful blade and placed it on Alfred's broad shoulder. "After I finish the declaration, you are to dedicate your life in words to me." Said quietly before he lifted his head to look around boldly then back to the Knave. "Alfred Jones. Do you swear to protect and guard the King from all harm and wrong doings, knowingly sacrifice yourself for his safety, to serve and keep near at all times and to wait at the calling? Are you willing to leave your old life behind and start a new one with the King, to always be at his side and to help him in troubled times, and be his crutch to rely on when things turn dark? Are you willing to face certain death upon disobeying the King or knowingly putting him in danger?"

* * *

"Alfred Jones, present thy self." Said the King with high authority in his voice, green eyes stare down at the pool of people which instantaneously parted to make way for the Knave. Alfred Jones. A man who steal gold from the nobles for a living is now standing proud with clear caliber, blue eyes meet the King's green orbs and there they stare for a moment before the tall man take a step forward then another. Striding in the middle with grace that send guest and even the other Royalties from far country stare in awe. They heard that the soon to be Guardian is just a mere peasant, a thief, and they expect that he will appear disgraceful that would leave a huge scar in the Great Empire's reputation. Maybe that's the reason why these people honor the invitation, to watch King Arthur dissolve from all the shame for his Guardian is nothing but a filthy roach.

For a filthy roach, the young guardian saunter with refinement and his trait is quite pleasing to stare. Servant maids, maidens, heiress, princess or queens swoons and probably thinking of inviting the Knave into their chamber after their party and yes… Nobles these days aren't afraid to show their interest, even right in front of their partner. "Kneel before the one you swear to serve with your life and whole." The King commanded and Alfred, without hesitation, bowed down before his Lord. The sword, Ragnarok, was placed on the Knave's shoulder and despite it's heavy look, it feels light and warm against his skin. "After I finish the declaration, you are to dedicate your life in words to me." Do he need to blabber nonsense like one of those boring ceremonies? Great. "Alfred Jones. Do you swear to protect and guard the King from all harm and wrong doings, knowingly sacrifice yourself for his safety, to serve and keep near at all times and to wait at the calling? Are you willing to leave your old life behind and start a new one with the King, to always be at his side and to help him in troubled times, and be his crutch to rely on when things turn dark? Are you willing to face certain death upon disobeying the King or knowingly putting him in danger?"

Questions given which Alfred find so silly.. Of course he will protect the King, and yes he's willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the Empire. He's willing to leave his old life and embrace the new one, a better life where he can help all of his fellow men, especially those who are unfortunate. He hates the King, that's true, but it doesn't mean that he will turn his back on his duty as the Guardian. He's not only serving his Majesty, this Knave also serve his beloved Empire, his home, his Great Britain.

"Yes." He said. Alfred lift his head to meet those green eyes, his resolve is now firm. Mostly Guardians says 'Yes, or No' in this part but Alfred feels obliged to add more.. To express what's truly inside him, in his heart. "King Arthur Kirkland of Great Britain.. Here me… Right or wrong, to death or not, to sadness and contentment.. I shall serve you and support your every decision. Help you in taking every step in making this Empire flourish. With faith, I stand before my Lord…. I shall be your shield and your sword…. My life…. is now yours…"

* * *

The room was silent with evil eyes of the other Kingdom's royalty, each wanted Arthur's Kingdom greatly. Their condescending looks didn't waver the King, even as they shot them to his newest appointed guardian. Arthur is a prideful one. Although he and Alfred have issues, even if they hated each other as people, as King he was loyal to his citizens and this Knave was a citizen of his Kingdom, thus in some way he loved him. The King loved all his people, good, bad, wealthy or poor. He loved them all for being what supports and brings his kingdom life. As a person though, he truly disliked this man, yes, but he was the only one who can look down on him in such a way. As he watched some men glare, other lusts with the young (and older) maidens, Arthur's vibrantly green eyes became dull. Now he understood the importance of the ceremony and the actions that were to be taken.

They were doing this from their mutual love for the Kingdom it seemed, although it was forced, in the end it was for the greater good, so that Arthur can adequately rule his Kingdom safely. He spoke his part loud and strong, the entire room holding on every word he said before it was attention to the Knave as he was expected to speak his part. A few gasps came from some women, and even Arthur looked a bit taken back when Alfred unexpectedly lifted his head to look at him, their eyes meeting with fire. Majestic brows connect with a bit of dislike, he didn't enjoy the feeling of the man looking at him at all. It was such distaste for him to be looked at by people like this. Alfred held such resolve and assurance about taking the place that it made him want to take a step back. Such a decision from the same man that turned and walked out, declaring that he would not take the job only yesterday. It was obvious that they had to grow up and out of these childish actions (at least in front of people).

The Knave proudly stated more than his part, and the crowd watched as the King gave a human response, one no one except Alasdair had ever seen. With a light sigh, Arthur closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. All of the attention had swung back to the King in an instant, the tension of the room skyrocketed. This was the time that some Kings would turn away from the ceremony, declining the idea of trusting their lives in the hands of who was presented before them. It was one of the most dangerous and powerful jobs next to being King and his head advisers, even some of the men presented turn down the invitation (Although it meant an end of their free lives).

But did the King's reactions mean that he accepted this Knave as his guardian?

Slowly he pulled back the sword, handing it gingerly to Alasdair at his side before he descended down the stairs more, now on the same level as Alfred. "With your given word, your life is now mine to hold, every command I give, you are to follow without hesitation." Arthur swooped down, kneeling in front of Alfred, his robe pooling around him grace fully as his slim hands reached out for his face. Cupping the Knave's cheeks, the King pressed their heads together with his eyes closed. "In return I lay my own life within your capable hands, for protection form things unknown and known. Our lives are eternally bound by one action." Royal green eyes open slowly as he shifted back then pressed his own cool lips against the Knave's warm ones. A royal seal. Quickly he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together again, closing his eyes once more.

"May god bless thy path and thy Kingdom. Save us from illness and tragedy. From demons, devils and attacks alike. Grant thee strength to go on."

The prayer was over and Arthur couldn't move faster to get away from the Knave. He instantly dropped his hands and stood up, back up onto the steps once more to address the crowd, which remained silent even after his declaration. "From this day forward this man will be known as Sir Alfred Jones, Royal guardian to the King!" He had moved too fast, the room was beginning to blur from the movement as his exhaustion. "We thank thee for joining us for this momentous occasion."

* * *

It's nothing special. Just a simple ceremony of entitling a knave to become the King's Guardian, the highest ranking of militia there is. There are Captains, Lieutenant, even general but the King's Guardian is in a different level. Not only that he serve straight to the King, he can also do whatever he wish in the King's behalf. You can say that he's a Lord that level Lord Alasdair but just only one step lower. No one can really best the royal blood, and even if you're skilled with swords, bows and arrow or in tactics.. When it comes to Royalties, direct descendant to the first King is necessary to reach the highest position in this Kingdom. Nobles and Royalties stood quietly while the ceremony continue, their curious eyes watch every movement of the King before them but of course went in awe when the coldest ruler there is shows something… rare.. A smile… It maybe small but they have never seen this King smile before.

Blue eyes lock to those green while the King saunter down the small steps until he's just a one step away from the Knave. He knelt down, his long cape fans behind him then he reach out to touch Alfred's cheeks. His hands are cold.. Cold as ice.. But the pads are soft unlike Alfred that are calloused from everyday work and struggle to find something to eat. Unlike Arthur, Alfred is warm, full of life.. Vigorous just like his resolve in protecting his Kingdom. Two different people crossed path and now they will be joined into one.. Not in marriage but in a seal between a King and his Guardian.. The King press his lips to Alfred's and the Knave froze in his place.. Is this part of the ritual? He said in his thoughts as his head start to throb with confusion but judging by the King act so naturally and continue muttering out a proclamation, Alfred hold his tongue and decided to keep quiet.

Somehow he remember that the King somewhat admitted that he had never kissed someone. Yes. It happened during their first meeting in the dark alley when the King made a secret escape in order to stroll freely in his Empire without being guarded.. Or maybe he went out to find his precious cat? Either way he still slip out from the Castle and there he meet Alfred. The Knave was on his way home when he spot the young King running in his territory and of course, like a territorial wild beast, the man appear to shun away the trespasser which he discovered that he had never seen such man.. A fancy guy with a beautiful jade orbs. "From this day forward this man will be known as Sir Alfred Jones, Royal guardian to the King.." People began to clap their hands. Alfred awkwardly stand and now waiting for the King's first command but it seems Arthur is walking away with his own troubled thoughts and so Alasdair leans in to the Knave and whisper to stand right next to the King's throne. Grateful. The Knave nod slowly then he march to take his new position. From here onwards, he will stand right next to this selfish man and obey his every wishes… Kind of a pain in the hide but he must endure.. For his people…

"Please enjoy the food and dance to your hearts content. Thank you everyone for coming." And so the crowd riven to do whatever they wish to. Some went to attack the delicious food prepared for them while the others guide their partner in the center of the dance hall and on cue, the music start to play.. Ah.. This must be the boring part which Alasdair spoke off.. And yes.. It was indeed… dull. "…You could have warned me about the Kiss… Sire." Said the Knave, slightly sullen that his kiss was stolen… He's the thief here! Not the King!

* * *

Was it over yet? Not quiet. The exhausted King turned away from Alfred on his heel and climbed the steps back to his throne. The large chair, wooden frame with golden engravings, Soft plush cushioning, matching his robe; blood red. He sunk into the seat gratefully but sat with his back straight and his legs crossed. However, Arthur leaned his elbow on the arm rest and placed his chin in hand boredly. "How dull…" He grumbled. He never understood why he had to wait at such parties, now he was back to being like some sort of painting that people look at to enjoy, but never talk to. He had no wife, no queen, no sister, no daughter. Which meant no royal preceding dance. So there he was to sit perched up high watching his guests enjoying themselves.

The Knave approached and took his rightful place at his right side. Arthur lifted his dull green eyes to look up at him for a short moment before directing them back down at the party goers, some stopping before his thrown and bowing in respect as they passed, each time they received a simple nod from him. It was rather unnerving to have someone so close to him, he didn't quite know what he was to say nor do, so he just kept his normal face, stern and dull. A lower voice sounded next to him. The room swam a bit as Arthur tried to think who's it was before he realized it was Alfred speaking next to him, even leaning to his left as he spoke to the King. He snorted and lifted his chin from his hand to fold them in his lap with a rather amused expression on his face. It seemed that the Knave was upset about the kiss. The King would never admit, but the ceremonial kiss was rather bothering him too, he would show it more if he wasn't so tired. It seemed the nightmares and the turmoil of pressing thoughts through out the night had taken a large toll on the small bodied King. The past few nights healthy sleep was non-existent. First it was the strange man he met while 'chasing Camelot' visiting his dreams and becoming too close for comfort, then he was taken away in the middle of the evening by perverse men, leaving the King to have terrible dreams of them. He wondered if he would ever have a good rest. Perhaps when he was in his final resting…

"Fear not, it is not as if I have fallen for you, pity for your longing heart. I had only known moments before the ceremony myself, sir Alfred." The King purred out his titled name in a mocking way. Such a childish King this man was, toying around simply for the enjoyment of pissing Alfred off. "If your young maiden heart is in turmoil, think of it not as a kiss, but as a spell if you must. It protects you in a way." So much chatter from the King was unusual, but his words were elongated and a bit slurred as his green eyes were cloaked by heavy eye lids at each blink. "You are.. quite popular already." Green eyes flicker with what seemed to be jealousy, or what though? The fact Alfred was wanted, or was it that he seemed to be liked in a why, maybe because Arthur liked all attention on himself? Silly thoughts. The King closed his eyes as he continued to speak, head drooping to the side. "If you see a young maiden you wish to have a dance with, you may go on ahead. This ceremony is as much for you as it is for me, I'm not completely cold hearted… unless you cannot dance."

Perhaps with Alfred on the floor, attention will completely switch over to the Knave, and Arthur could make a slip away. There was a quick exit behind the large curtain on the wall, it led to a small room which held a door to the main hall. The room was made for quiet planning and for when the King had to make war decisions, or if he was needed to be brought out of sight. His eyes trailed to the door but caught on Alasdair, who was frowning at him for being a rude host. He sighed deeply and turned back to watch the people chattering and laughing, women swooning as men lifted them off their feet in spinning dances. He expected soon Alfred would make his mark by entering the floor to dance.

* * *

Small hand nestled comfortably in Alfred's open hand, it was soft and unsullied. Just as he expected from any nobles. Unlike Arthur, Alfred possess a heavy calloused one from sword fighting to doing hard labor just to earn a few penny to buy something to eat. If not working, he's stealing which still requires a heavy planning and not to mention, a good fight with the guards. Alfred guide the King to the center of the circle then stop to came face to face with the stodgy lord and since the Guardian is the one asking for a dance, it's taken that the King will take the part of the lass. "You're no maiden?" The soft whisper broke by the light chuckle. "So are you saying that you're already ravished? Now that's something worth remembering, I thought King or Queens are reserved for their future partner alone, unless you already acquire your very on concubine to fill your needs." Chuckle. "Surprising, I always thought that you're a well reserved man but it seems that you're a lewd leader like the rest." He's quite pleased to see Arthur's thick eyebrows furrowed in distaste and a scowl etch on his feature. This King is not afraid to show his emotion to him it seems but ah— There he goes, pulling that fake calm look for the guest to see.

"You're a great actor… Practiced much?" The music start and right on cue the pair start to dance, taking the counted steps before Alfred let the King twirl and just like that, the grace's long cape followed him then ease once the Knave and King came face to face once more. They pause, staring at each other's eyes, then they resume to their dancing along with the gentle music of waltz. The soft whisper of silk against silk; their clothes echoed the wind and night curling around them while they move with completely elegance, and the people around them couldn't help but pause to watch in awe like it's one of the most exceptional sight this world had bestowed to those who are worthy. "You're a great dancer… Now let's see if you can keep up." Their foot steps went fast and the musician didn't fail with their expertise, they match their movements as well, playing their instrument with fast note. The waltz somehow sound so lively and the Knave couldn't help but grin.

Alfred speeded their dance, pacing across the dance hall then back, forward then backward then twirled the King. Their cape dances, fluttering behind as they move and Lord Alasdair, a quiet man standing right next to the throne, tapping his foot along the rhythm until the music end with an instant stop. The King and Knave stand in the same position before they started, a hand joined while Alfred's other one nested in the center of Arthur's back, their eyes lock while breathing is uneven to catch some air. "That was remarkable." One guest exclaimed then followed by a light applause and soon the others joined him. "It was magnificent, I never thought that waltz can be done in such a fun prance." They herd around the King and Knave, some were asking for a dance and some just simply wish to get closer to both of them but Alfred quickly pulled the Lord away from the crowd then guide him back to the small steps, connecting to where his throne is nested. "Forgive me but my King wish to get some rest." Said he once Arthur is seated, "He will dance to you, young maidens once he have rested enough." Which is impossible. Alfred noted the dark shadows underneath the Briton's eyes while they were dancing, obvious that he didn't sleep quite well last night. It's probably because of the abduction just recently, it's understandable, that event is probably one of the most frightening experience he ever went through.

"Alfred, please escort the King to his chamber. I will take care of everything." Alasdair said instantly before Alfred return to his position, "And you may take your rest as well.. As for your Chamber, it's located right in front of the King's. You must keep close to him, from here onwards, it's your obligation to protect our Lord… Failure is not an excuse…" Yes, of course.. He will be a dog sniffing about and always on guard, protecting his Master for whatever abomination this world holds… How thrilling… Really… oh fun… Alfred let out a sigh, he needs rest.. Lots of it for he knows that starting tomorrow, he will be facing a long battle— not with any assailants or assassins or thieves— But with the King himself. "Well then, Sire.. Shall we?" He offer his arm while holding his fake smile in place. "Hurry up or I'll drag you out from your fucking chair."

* * *

Being royal, Arthur had no qualms about dancing, actually, he was rather good at it. What made him stumble at that moment was the Knave's lewd words about the King loosing his purity. A deep scowl etched on Arthur's face as he 'accidentally' stepped on the Knave's foot. However his face fell dull with a simple normal expression, for his guests of course, although he did speak under his breath to the man. "Unlike some, I am unsullied. Such things are of no interest for me." This man, to him if he was not seen as a maiden he was to be seen as one of those retched men who sleep with women to gain power. Such men Arthur loathed. He was a respectable leader who did not partake in such indecent activities. The King worked hard to keep his pure name, sending off any attempts to woo the man, as well as women other countries felt the need to send to Arthur as concubines. For those women, he gave jobs to in the castle or worked out something so they could have a happier 'free' life. Arthur Kirkland had no wish to have many women begging for his beck and call. It would be rather annoying.

Green eyes look over as people made an area for them to dance, giving a kind and practiced smile to them. It is true that it was a fake smile, but none the less it eased the people. Without fail, Arthur fell to the steps, eyebrows furrowing realizing that he had taken the woman's role, being led around by Alfred and spun about. Well, he could look at it as he was the display of the people… and usually the focus on a dance is towards the woman, correct? That's right, it must be a part of his duty to be the ornament that people see for the Kingdom. "Aye, you are quite good as well…." Once they met again from a twirl, their clothing mingling in the brushing of fabric. "I can see right through you, I know what you really are." They spun together and fell to step again, Arthur's eyes narrowing slightly as the challenge was given. The King was a rather good dancer, and would often dance alone, he could keep up easily. He only hoped his head would stay firm with his body, the adrenaline taking over his system and giving him his 'second wind'.

A livelier dance pace they fell in, the music skillfully following, as if they were following the dancers, and not the other way around. The King and Knight pranced around as if in their own little world, people watching in awe as they closed off everyone. It looked as if they had a perfect relationship, their moves matching skillfully together, fabric swirling and dancing with them, light footsteps unheard by others, the intense looks they gave once joined together. If only they knew that it was a battle. Arthur trying to show his place, higher than Alfred and Alfred showing the King that he had a power over the King in a way. A struggle for their lives, one trying to out do the other. Arthur barely noticed the music had even died off as they stood back in place, the Knave's hands holding him in place, his own on the man's shoulder while they tried to catch their breath. Green and blue lock. They were well matched. Never once slipping up. Never before had anyone stumped the King as much as this blond before him.

The applause startled the exhausted King back to reality with people watching them and now— surrounding them!? Arthur's already uneven breathing increased sharply, there was far too many people crowding them, it was hard to breath, well for him. Someone pulled him away, the room was growing blurry once more, he looked up and noted that it was his 'guardian'. A good reaction on his part. Once seated in his seat, Arthur slumped back a bit as Alfred practically volunteered him to dace with the maidens, which meant more work, more false smiles he had to play. However, Alasdair saved the King's rear once again, instructing them to take their leave. Having just sat down the 'old?' King didn't wish to stand once again, except the Knave held out his arm, with acidic words towards him with that fake smile. How Arthur wanted to slap it off. But appearances were to be made. He placed his hand on the Knave's arm, helping himself to stand and bowed his head to the crowed respectfully before turning to leave with his new guardian. Murmurs of that silent cold King chattered across the room, Arthur's face falling a bit sadly as they exited the audience hall.

Once out of the hall, and the doors shut, Arthur yanked his hand back and strutted off to the stair case to climb, hand on the railing to keep his balance.

* * *

The music and light chattering of people inside the dance hall was muffled as soon the large heavy door shut close behind them as if the festivity is a long mile away from them. "…My chamber is right in front of yours so don't take that I'm tailing you because in truth, I am not." He said in advance, better than receiving a light tongue lashing for shadowing the grouchy King. Arthur climb the stair first then the Knave follow right behind him, either he like it or not, he had to tag along or Alfred will surely get lost in this maze like hallways since disappointingly this young Knave is far too stubborn to ask for directions. He have seen huge manors, mansions, buildings but this castle is just ridiculously massive! There are rooms that aren't used, some are empty and others are well polished but had completely forgotten, nonetheless the maids keep it clean just in case they have unexpected guest to accommodate. The place was built to make the enemies muddled and to give the King enough time to escape… This place is lucidly well planned, Alfred wouldn't be so surprise if this castle hold hundreds of hidden passageways.

"Don't you think its far too early for you to sleep?" Arthur will probably idle inside his room, read books or drink some tea like an old man he is while others are enjoying their evening with booze, food and merriment— Speaking of food.. Alfred haven't eaten anything, and knowing that Matthieu is the one preparing the dishes, he's missing something amazing… And the King… He didn't have any.. Maybe he's on a diet? Or perhaps too stubborn to join the others. He stood and looked about the other, the King slowly open the door of his Chamber without even giving the Knave a small 'Good night' or perhaps a 'Good bye?' It doesn't matter though, after all, they hate each other's guts. "I have to go somewhere." Said the Knave before Arthur shut the door close. "Make sure to close the door tight, especially the one from your balcony to avoid getting kidnapped.. Like last time… At any rate, I will be back as soon as I'm done." He will eat dinner, go back to his own chamber once he's full, then he will take a good bath before he sleep. With that said, Alfred bow to him slightly right before he wheel by his heel then tread back to where hail from.

"What are you doing here?" Matthieu said with a hiss, displeased to see his older brother slipping inside the Kitchen without proper permission. "I'm just hungry, okay? I wasn't able to eat in the partner… People there are plain fake… They smile, greet and acting like they're some kind of God and Goddess but actually they're all holier-than-thou, if you get what I mean." Matthieu heave out a sigh while he rub his forehead. Thankfully they're done cooking and the other assistant chef are just cleaning their stations before leaving to get some rest. "Alright… You can eat here, eh? But after that, you should go back to the King.. You're a full fledge Guardian now, Alfred.. You should act like one." Come on… He's not here to be lectured at, he's here to fill in his belly with delicious food! Matthieu didn't fail Alfred's expectation, the food is delicious! And not only that, the presentation is superb… The guest outside will be surprise if they discover that this professional like chef, is actually a simple baker.

"The King…." Matthieu whispered. Alfred look up while chewing his food. "You told me that you're not able to eat dinner back in the dance hall… Then than means, the King—." "Ah yeah… Almost forgot about that." Matthieu gave him a light glare. "Aw come on Matt! I'm a guardian! I'm not working here to remind that grumpy King about meals." "I can't believe this, Alfred.. Your responsibility is taking care of our King, that includes his meals! If he fell sick, you're the one to blame." How unfair! Alfred groan painfully at this, for in all honesty, this kind of work felt like he got hired to be the King's nagging wife.. "Fine fine.. I'll bring a food to his Chamber, if he won't eat, I'll shove the food down to his throat." "Alfred, be nice. We're here to work, eh? Not killing the King."

And so here he is. Standing right in front of the King's chamber while holding a tray of food.. Broth, roasted meat, ginger bread and a cup of tea.. "Sire… Are you still up? Open the door… I brought food, Matthieu sent me here." This will be a long evening…

* * *

It was rather creepy how quiet the King was as they went separate ways, or so Arthur thought. The new 'guardian' was trailing behind him. Instantly, the sandy blond froze and turned to sneer at the man, but Alfred instantly shot down any argument the King was about to say. Blowing out a heavy sigh, Arthur lugged himself down the hall, around a corner, and up another stair case, then another corner to his room, pulling the door open slowly. The castle was made to cause confusion to those who are unknown to the castle, to being them to dead ends, multiple same looking rooms… It was security, to keep the King safe. Many secret paths littered the walls, giving fast ways for the castle workers to travel, even fast paths for Knights to move to sneak in on an enemy. The King knew all the paths. It made it easy for Arthur to venture around the castle easily (To sneak around and get out of bothersome duties really).

Actually, Arthur had half the mind to zip around the corners of the castle, maybe even slip into a secret corridor and loose the bothersome Knave, but he was too exhausted. The door was even too heavy to be tugged open for the King, but he managed it somehow. Alfred had attempted a light conversation, mentioning that it was too early to sleep, however the King was silent about it. His foot slipped into his room but froze as the Knave said he was going to go somewhere. "I don't sleep this early, I read. It's my hobby." He said shortly, the only response Alfred was given before he stepped fully into his room and shut the door behind him, hearing the larger man's footsteps disappear down the hall. For a moment, Arthur wondered where or what business that man could possibly have, he even wondered if he should take the passage behind the bookcase to follow him, but instead, the King shrugged off the heavy cloak and rested it over the room divider in the corner. Sluggishly, he slipped the heavy clothing off, first, those horribly long pointed shoes, made for showing his high status. He hated wearing them, he much preferred his normal rounded comfortably boots. Next was that fitted over vest, then tunic, then under shirt, trousers, stocking, and adornments of jewelry and hair ornaments. Pulling on his sleeping gown, his well attempted to be tame hair fizzed and stuck up everywhere.

Tiredly, his arms dropped to his side as he walked over to the large balcony doors, pushing them shut and locking them fully. He grabbed the chair at his desk and pushed it under the handles of the doors, a just in case precaution. Finally done, Arthur walked to the bed and flopped on it face down. He was alone so needing to keep up appearances was no problem, he could be as lazy as he wished and Arthur… was rather lazy sometimes. Scrambling onto the bed, the King dragged over a large book from the table beside the bed and flopped his back on the grand pillows. Where his room was located, he didn't hear the loud party going on down stairs, however, he did hear his stomach growling. The King hadn't eaten much at all that day, nor had he gotten his tea. Perhaps that was why he was feeling rather grumpy. After a bit of reading a page or two, Arthur closed his book and dropped it beside him and flopped on his side. Everyone was probably busy again, and he didn't even know where the bloody Knave went, so he wasn't even able to walk away from his room. Just as he closed his eyes a knock disrupted his train of sleep, then the Knave's voice followed.

"..Who is this Matthieu…?" Murmured the King as he slipped away from the bed, shuffling his feet into his bedroom slippers before walking to the door and clicking the multiple locks open. The door swung open, bringing the King face to face with one of the most delicious things he had ever came to smell. Forest green eyes opened widely. "M-many thanks, I have yet to eat nor sleep yet. Ah.." He looked up at the Knave before holding his tongue to try and sound less bitter. "Please come in.." He hurried, moving to the side before walking away from the door. "Lock it though… I'll find the keys.." That's right, the man should have the spare keys to get in, since Arthur locked that door more time than not, even though the balcony was often always open to let fresh air in. He walked away to his desk, pulling a drawer open and pulled out what looked to be four keys, all to the multiple locks on his door, and walked back to Alfred holding them out with a bit of pout. "Don't lose them."

* * *

So he really was hungry, judging on how he stare at food and on how his eyes round, matching a saucer. Such mien cause the Knave to feel guilty— If Matthieu didn't insist bringing some food to the King, Arthur would have probably starved whole night. "Matthieu… He's the new Castle chef." He explain as soon as the King let him in, Alfred did so and right after that he carefully place the food on the coffee table, just right in front of the hearth. "He's my twin brother… Lord Alasdair hired him, he's also the one who prepare the meal for the banquet." This time he close the door securely, a hand carefully touch the padlocks. Strong but not quite.. It can be easily destroyed by one punch. He said in the back of his head, fisting his hand then gently touch it with his knuckles for size. Alfred turn away from the door to retrieve the key given, there's really no need for it, he can knock the door down if there are emergencies, however he will get into trouble for doing such. That's for sure. His monster of a strength, his curse or blessings can put his life in danger.. There are many people out there wish to take hold of his power— Even if it means of dissecting him or with a use of black magic.

"I won't lose it so don't worry. Now eat, I shall wait until you're done so I can bring the tray back to the kitchen….. And it's not poisoned, if you don't believe me then I shall take a bite." Come to think of it, tasting of food will become part of his duties.. It's to make sure that the food served to his King is safe and edible.. The Knave didn't wait for an answer, he walk over the coffee table, grab a spoon to try out the soup first then followed by a small piece of ginger bread, the roasted poultry then the tea.. Although he slightly wince at the bitter taste of the drink. "It's all safe.." He said with confidence, straighten up then stand right next to the door way. What if the food really is poisoned? The Knave will surely die before the King's feet and no one will be there to help him.. If help did arrive, it will be too late. Blue eyes meet Arthur's green, a hint of worry given but the Knave solely grunt and at that moment, crossed his arms over his chest. "It's part of my oath to protect you and put my life in the line. Which includes facing battles on your behalf and taking in poison if necessary. You should get used to it by now… As until you get old, I will be serving you…"

Any maiden would go red in the face if some handsome Knave speak such words to them.. But not the King.. He's a one prideful man and used to sacrifices such as this.. Somehow he sees servants and soldiers as slaves to this mighty King, and that they only born to serve him and to make this Empire flourish under his name. King Arthur is a great leader, no doubt about that.. However, his attitude is a one great downfall in being an effective King and like what the Knave discovered just recently, he's easily swayed if you sound so convincing. Especially if it involves about expanding his Kingdom or giving him more power. "I don't mind if you treat me like a dogs body but if the King may… Be nice to my younger twin… Unlike me, he's more.. Delicate… You will know the truth once you meet him, tomorrow morning I shall ask Matthieu to present himself during breakfast. I'm quite sure you will be busy and that's the only time Matthieu will be free.. I never thought that being a Chef can be a hectic of a job. He needs to cook for all the men and people inside the castle but at least….. he's having fun…." Blue eyes shift away, staring at nowhere while his mind flies about… A smile, faint, only meant for his younger brother's happiness. "…At least he can read books during his break…. He love books… but sadly I cannot afford it but now that he has access to the library… I never have seem him so happy befor—-" Dammit! He talked to much. Alfred glance at the King, slightly feeling embarrassed that he's blabbering nonsense…

A rich King would never know why a person feel so happy about it.. He probably didn't feel what poverty is really like, he have everything.. From gold, trinkets, to food, a comfortable bed and a ridiculously huge Castle.. It's like a dream come true but how come the King seem so discontented? "..Sorry… Please, enjoy your food." 

* * *

Lured by the food, the King moved back quickly to gaze at the food happily. "I see.. so the young man with you this morning was your brother, I could see a subtle similarity of you two.." The way they stood and walked really. He was surprised that the young male was the chef of the kitchen now, he had not been told of such things, but he did remember seeing the kitchen in an actual working order. At least it seemed like the presence of the young blond there was a good impact, not to mention everyone was complimenting the food, so he helped make a grand impression on their guests. It sounded legit, however, Arthur was brought up to be a careful King, so he eyed his food, smelled it deeply, the only thing coming to mind was how delicious it must be. Very well, no harm, right? He reached for the fork but the Knave moved quickly and grabbed the utensil, using it to test each part of the foods on the plate— even his precious tea! He sighed heavily, letting the 'fussing' continue, rather used to it by now.

The King remembered this from not too long ago, tasting for poison. He remembered seeing some men fall at his side from disloyal and rebellious cooks. He watched for the tell tale signs as Alfred walked away, taking his stance by the door, but none were shown. He was worried, yes, since it was a hassle to do the actions to save someone from poisoning, and depending on what was used, even his magics could not offer any help. True that it was the Guardian's duty, it would be rather troublesome to have him drop dead, first day on the job. Green eyes look back down to his meal, pulling the soup close and sipping from the spoon. "Aye, fear not, for I have gone through special treatments to prepare my body to fight against many common poisons." A horribly painful and sickening process it was, but for the good really, it was a precaution really. The Knave's act on duty didn't bring the King to even think twice, it was a normal action, that many have taken before him. He was the King and having people offer sacrifice was a part of his daily look on life.

Although, his eyes lift from his meal to Alfred, now speaking about his brother with such a kind tone. The King didn't think that this man even had it in him to have such compassion for another person, but it was easy to see that he truly loved and cherished his brother. He remained silent, eating, probably the best meal he has had in many ages, while Alfred spoke of his brother and their life distantly. Contently listening, but the Knave suddenly cut himself off, becoming… embarrassed? How lucky Matthieu was… to have someone to care about him solely, to only wish for their happiness. Maybe Alfred only finally accepted the job in hopes of giving said brother a better life? With the way Alfred suddenly cut himself off, it was obvious that he thought he was either boring or irritating the King, but rather, Arthur sort of wished to hear more. To know what it was like to be a normal person. Perhaps in a way, Arthur was jealous of such caring, something he never received, having to be raised to be a King, the pretty ornament for the Kingdom to see.

Still, no matter what kind words fluttered in the King's mind, his own mouth spoke rather rudely, as always. "So you are human, eh knave?" He cut another piece of the roasted poultry, savoring the melting taste slowly. "However… is being in this castle fun? I would rather be outside, to see things."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Caged

"More human than you, at least. Better than being a sorry of a heartless King." They talk as if they're enemies but in present note, they're both working in making this Empire flourish. Arthur is using his Advisers to take care of things but Alfred on the other hand, strive to help them personally. The King may have all the connection, power and wealth he needed but the downfall is that his Advisers are nothing but greedy bastards… The paper says and was signed, stating that they did in fact gave the Town's people the funds they need for their public schools, gold in building houses for the poor, cheaper food, jobs and many other that can help thousands of people but in truth.. There are none. Far away from the Castle, houses hidden behind the beautiful manors are poorly built shelters.. Homeless are there as well and so does beggars, asking for food or money to buy some bread— but since food are expensive, they only eat once a day. They are blessed if they have milk to go with their simple meal. Alfred steals money from the nobles and share it to those who are unfortunate, while Matthieu work hard in the bakery so he can bring some bread after his shift. They have no ranks, not even a real citizen of this Empire but they're doing their best to help those who are in need. Ironic…

"Being in the castle fun? Funny that you ask me that, King… You should know the answer since you're the one who live in this huge place.… But if I may… I rather choose outside." The fine lad push himself away from the wall, with light steps he walk towards the tall window then press a hand against the clear glass.. He can see the town below but not the sorry side of the Empire where poor existed. The Advisers did a great job in covering their corruption since the King here has no right to go out unless escorted by the soldiers— but Alfred is certain that they will do any means to keep the King away from that habitation… Or their lies will unfold. "It's true that life outside the Castle will be hard for you, to earn a few silver you need to work whole day and sometimes it's not enough so you need to work at night until you're completely worn out… Matthieu work as a bakers then a tailor at night and if he finish early, he cleans the pigsty. It's tiring, I know… And you have to repeat it every single day if you want to survive— Boring, exhausting, troublesome.. But I love it anyway.. Because you're outside to breathe in the fresh air, to meet new faces, to be with your friends and family…." He pause then turn to look at the King before he throw a question, out of curiosity. "How about you, King? Do you have friends?"

* * *

That hit Arthur, painfully at that. Forest green eyes downcast a bit, staring at his food as he slowly chewed then swallowed. "You are correct… I'm not human, just a doll, a puppet." Whispered the King bitterly. Still rather bitter, the man lifted his head, "Forgive me, I do not… converse with common folk. I do as I can from in here." To the King, everything was well, people were healthy and happy. Food was plentiful, shelter available. That's right, he would sacrifice so much just to have his people happy, and from where he could see, from his window and just over the wall, there were well built homes, shops in the market and people bustling around. They were happy, surely. He knew not of the underground heroes like Alfred. Thieves were common but that was a life style choiceaccording to the King and what his advisers tell him, little did he know that it was to get by that people steal. Arthur sat, warm and full in his room, day in and out, dreaming of the happy faces of his people. Was he really heartless? Well, he had to seem that way, he was a great King! If he let weakness show or any humanity then he would surely be take advantage of, then what use would he be? None. His fork scraped the plate, bringing him to pay attention to his meal again, finishing it off.

"I should know the answer? I'm asking someone from the outside… Only since you have spoken that… it is a great feat for your brother.. that is all." The royal man followed Alfred's strides over to the window, staring at him while the other looked out at the Kingdom. The Knave explained about working, and how his brother had many jobs leaving him exhausted by the time he was allowed to rest. Thick brows furrowed. From his notes and reports, no one in the Kingdom should require holding more than one job to make due. The rents were to be low, workable with the jobs offered. Did he do something wrong? Why was his people having to work until they were worn in such a way. In the morning he would look into this immediately. Though, the advisers would most likely blow off the reports, stating that they choose the lifestyleagain. Curious blue eyes met dulling green ones. The King blinked for a moment before turning away to finish his tea. "I… Do not require friends.. I have a splendid isolation here…" Quoted the King. He was unhappy, being held away from others like this. Knowing that there was hardships in his Kingdom. He could not go outside without a horde of guards with him, and even then they lead him around, looming tall around so that he can barely see anything, let alone speak with any of his citizens, not like he would have anything to say anyways…

* * *

He doesn't inquire friends? Or there's no one to approach and considered as one.. Making friends is easy, all you have to do is approach a person, say 'Hi' and talk about anything which your mind desires.. The only think that are hard to find is those who will stay forever. People come and go without warning, some touches your lives and left a huge print on your heart while others leave a scar or just vanish in thin air. But everyone needs a companion to put their sanity intact and in Alfred's case, he has more friends than anyone should. He spend hours in the tavern or pubs, drinking with friends, socializing with them, passing information that are useful especially when it comes to targeting a noble who are going to pay the King a little visit. Most likely they bring a lot of jewelries to wear, probably to impress the Lord. Alfred and his gang would trail the carriage, block their pathway once they reach a dark corner then loot whatever they have. Even though they are thieves, it's ever in their code to harm women and children. "Then I suggest you start making one. Matthieu will be a good start, he's approachable and can understand whatever you're feeling….. He's…. gifted as well…. He understand people's emotion by just touching a hand.."

The Knave moved away from the window to gather the tray and empty plates, leaving the small teapot and Arthur's cup. There were no left overs and that pleases him quietly. "I should get going now, take some rest after you finish your tea.. I have a couple of rounds to do and check every corner of the Castle— It's needed.. I rather not get lost when someone take you away. Finding the tracks will be difficult." Maybe he will ask a blue print from Lord Alasdair, that way he can easily spot the hidden passage that will also serve him good. The place is massive, running around will take long minutes and it will be the end if he arrive late. With tray in hand and the door key secured in his pocket, Alfred bid the King good night right before he slip out from his huge Chamber. He waited outside until he heard the locks click and bolted in place.. Then he saunter down the hallway to return the plates to the Kitchen. It's still 9 o'clock in the evening, guest slowly depart to head back to their very own Kingdom and Alfred was there to watch each of them, making sure that there are no suspicious people that will attempt in taking the King's life.

* * *

That was the problem really. Arthur was not the type to just walk up to someone and start a conversation with them, social skills were lacking from his life. He never learned how to interact with someone on the same level, without acting as if everyone was below him. Where Alfred had many of friends, Arthur had… well, none. Sure many noble people visit him, some even use the statement 'friends with the King', but no. He disliked many people from other countries, they were greedy and dirty. Pigs with second agendas, the King wanted nothing to do with them and their condescending ways. Instead, the man would lock himself away from everyone, giving blank looks, dull responses and not ever showing care. It probably made him seem like he was a heartless person, a cold and cruel King… in fact he was rather lonely, but scared of getting to know people. They were probably uninteresting anyways.. or bothersome. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the Knave now, having to hold his act more.

Arthur's slim fingers coiled around his tea cup, holding the heat before moving his hands away to hold it 'properly'. Pulling the cup to his lips, the King inhaled the scent slowly as the knave spoke of learning some of the castle. "It'll take more than one day to learn. Once you get the basics.. I can lead you through some tunnels we have, secret paths really, that I use. So that you may know them." It was a bother to teach someone them, but if it kept him safe and barbarians at bay, it would be worth it in the long while, right? He hoped so. Arthur stood up and followed after Alfred, locking the door securely behind him. Sure it was rather early, but exhaustion just over took him. Finishing up his cuppa, the King sighed heavily and slowly approached his bed, doing something rather unseen. The doors were closed, windows drawn and he was alone, so no need to act so uptight. The King just flopped face first on his bed, feet hanging off as he sighed loudly. Falling asleep almost instantly where he laid.

The guests from the party slowly dissipated, now that the excitement of the King, Guardian and food was over. It was obvious that this was going to be spoken of between leaders for sometime. The shock of things seen, and the event that happened, oh yes.. King Arthur would be a castle held name now, this pleased the King very much and Alasdair too. This was a well played plan, on all accounts.

* * *

"Did he eat?" Matthieu is still in the kitchen, surprisingly, he was about to finish cleaning the dishes when Alfred arrive. "Yeah.. He ate everything.. I didn't expect that he was… starving." Matthieu smiled faintly before he grab the tray away to clean the rest of the plates. "I told you, eh? You should be more sensitive when it comes to others Al." That's not really necessary.. He can be sensitive ONLY to those who are worthy enough. "You should get some rest, Matt… You don't have to work hard ya know? Let those assistant chef finish everything." The other blonde shake his head in 'No' then he told Alfred that there's no need to bother them and he's actually having time cleaning everything. Such a hardworker, it amaze him how Matthieu survive all the tiring work. "Alright… Sleep once you're done." "How about you?" "I have some rounds to do.. I need to check every corner about this Castle to know any blind side… Like you said, I need to do my job well in order to protect the King, failure of doing so proves that… I'm not worthy of the title I hold." Matthieu smiled at his brother, proud to know that his words have finally reach him. Mopping about serving a very selfish and cold hearted king leads him to nowhere so might as well do his job and keep his mind away from that green eyed Emperor. It will only give him headache and acting all grouchy will surely turn him into a old man in no time, his good looks will go to waste. The Knave bid his younger twin a good night then he left the room to stroll.. This will be a long evening.

"My liege." A knock on the door stir the King wake, it's already morning and the sun light beam through the tall glass window. "Time to wake up, Sire." A maid is standing outside the huge door, waiting for Arthur to open the heavy sealed entry, one open, three servants slip in, one is bringing a basin of water, the other is a towel and the last one venture towards the cabinet to retrieve some clothing. They bathe the Lord, dried his body and then helped him in putting on some clothes. It's just a normal clothing for there will be no meeting or guest arriving today but proper enough, incase there will be sudden visits. "Breakfast is ready in the dinning hall, your Guardian and Lord Alasdair is already waiting for you there. The maids took their leave, bringing the basin and used clothes to wash with the other laundries.

Alasdair and Alfred are discussing about something, they didn't touch the food just yet, they have to wait for Arthur before they start eating their meal. "So you already explored the Castle last night?" Alfred nod at this. "There are many parts of the Castle that are left.. Unguarded, thieves can sneak in easily and one of the problem with the security is that… Your guards are mostly exhausted… Sure you have place hundreds of soldiers to keep watch but letting them stay in one spot for whole night will surely drain their energy. Their performance in keeping watch will drastically change." Alfred pick up his cup of coffee, taking a small sip before he continue. "I suggest that we change the security…" Lord Alasdair quick up an eyebrow, unsure if he should oblige or not. "…I will think about it…. but you must provide me a draft regarding your proposal." "Consider it done, I will give it to you this evening." The door swing open, Alfred and Alasdair turn to see the grumpy King venture towards the table. "Good morning, Arthur.. Thought that you'd like to meet Matthieu, he's Alfred's younger twin brother." Matthieu was sitting next to Alfred all along, quiet while listening to their conversation. The meek man bows to the king with a smile on his lips but he's clearly embarrassed and overwhelmed. "..Pleasure to meet you, your Majesty."

* * *

Green eyes flutter at the knocks on his door. Groggily, the Briton sat up, cracking his back as the maids entered the room for the normal routine of washing and dressing him. Just like every morning, Arthur was silent, allowing them to dress him at will, try to tame his wild hair only to push it down with water and to let it stiffen with the day air. Finally dressed and ready for breakfast, the King was escorted, like usual down to the dining hall, where he could hear Alfred and Alasdair having a conversations between themselves about the castle securities. Damn it, this Knave found out about the holes in security, now how was Arthur supposed to slip out of the castle? He knew that it was for his own safety, but Arthur found it rather annoying to be locked away in the castle day by day, sometimes he wasn't even allowed in the court yard. Kept like a caged bird.

Now, even more grumpy than he had been from waking, the King entered the dining hall. Giving a irritated grunt, the sandy blonde settled himself at the front of the table, hardly giving the poor meek boy a look before he grabbed the steaming tea set before him and inhaling the scent. Once the younger brother spoke, Arthur lifted his head a bit, dull forest green eyes catching an acidic look from Alasdair before drifting over to the new cook who looked flustered. Was he embarrassed? Even though Alfred had mention his brother being more sensitive and asking for him to be kinder to the boy, the Queen hardly expected this type of person. Their personality was rather… rare, and kind of refreshing to have. That normal look of disinterest of the King's fell, replaced with a rather amused look, eyes shimmering. He could never get enough of people fawning over him like this.

Setting down his cup and leaning forward, a sickly sweet voice purred from their ruler's lips. "You must me Matthieu, your brother things quite highly of you, I have heard much about you, but little of Alfred himself. Strange. Perhaps it should have been you to be my guardian." Ouch. Such unnecessary words from the King, just who was he mocking really? However, he stopped his play and pulled back, nodding his head to pray quietly before picking up his utensils. "Although, I do have to say, that I could not be any more thankful to finally have an applicable cook here to serve. I do welcome you to the castle, young Matthieu."

* * *

Alfred rolled his eyes away. If anyone can see through the King's mask then it would be Knave and right now, this kindness which Arthur is showing is something worth throwing up. Matthieu, however, instead of feeling rather flattered like any servants would once receive a high praising, he smile softly and said. "My cooking is not that great, Sire, but I am glad to know that you're quite pleased with it." He's happy and Alfred felt the same as soon he spot Matthieu's rarest smile. "Oh, I am quite sure that you will soon get to know more about my brother… He… maybe have the foulest mouth in this Kingdom but he in fact has a huge heart." Now is not the time to talk about this, Alfred lightly nudge Matthieu with his elbow in hopes that it will silence him but no, the wavy blonde continue while he gaze at the king with a new likeness in his eyes. "Alfred said that he hates you…" Okay, that's true. "But he loves your Kingdom very much, Sire, even though brother and I don't belong—." "I think that's enough." Alfred interfered; he doesn't like opening that issue where he and his younger brother are nothing but complete refugees. "Alfred I'm just talking—." "Our past is none of the King's concern. I don't even think that he gives a care about his people." Everyone went silent in the room, even the servants look bemused upon hearing the Knave's crude words. It's partly true though, if he truly cares about his empire, he won't hide within these walls and let his selfish advisers do all the work. He has the power to do whatever he wishes, but sadly their King is easily persuaded. Like a puppet.

Alasdair is the first one to break the deafening stillness, his words firm but not too daunting. "Matthieu, please tell us more about you and your brother." Alfred press his lips to a straight line, he can't order his younger brother to silence since it was Lord himself who gave permission to speak. Matthieu glance up to his twin then shift his gaze down to his lap, hands fisted before he tells his story. "Brother and I are refugees… We don't know where we came from but by the time we learn how to be aware about our lives, we lived here under a care of an old woman… She's our foster mother but died due to illness… Brother and I began working here for a living and witness a lot of dreadful things. Poverty, green, abandonment—many others happening behind the tall buildings which you can see from your window." They all gaze outside through the high windowpane, they can see the town and indeed there are many beautiful buildings shading what's behind. "Alfred and I work hard to help those people, we love this Empire, Sire.. Since your land adopted us, gave us hope and taught us how to be strong… Life as a poor townspeople isn't easy but we're all happy. Now that I'm working here with my brother, we can earn more gold to help others… It's a great honor, right Al?"

Alfred gave a small nod. There's nothing more to say. "Alfred, starting today you will be attending schooling, Matthieu as well but I will be the one teaching him. In your case, you have to stick with the King from morning until evening, which means you will share the same teacher. You have a lot of catching up to do—." "Sorry to interrupt but… Schooling?" Alasdair pick up is cup of tea before he explains further. "You are the King's Guardian, every guardian needs to learn proper manners and history about the Empire. It will be a shame if someone asks you about our history yet you know nothing about it. You will also learn how to write. And as for Matthieu, I found him in the library late evening…. I think he's more than willing to learn things." Matthieu look pleased at least but Alfred, he's groaning in pain. "..As you wish…" Said the Knave dryly.

* * *

Although it was obvious that the Knave could see though his disguise, Arthur simply continued, figuring that it would piss off Alfred, knowing that Arthur was obeying his wishes. Maybe too well. At first it seemed like the King was rather interested in what the new cook had to say, leaning forward with a light smirk; however, he turned his gaze to Alfred when his brother spoke of him hating the King, but loving the Kingdom for accepting them. Now that was strange. Not that the Knave hated him, anyone could see that and to be honest, the King wasn't too keen on the man either. Rather the fact of them being from the outside. It was known that many rouges and refugees would come to their land, Arthur was a bit prideful on that actually, knowing that he had a Kingdom that people wished to join. But why were they allowed in such close proximity with the King, if they were not born of this Kingdom? Yes, this fact must be kept a secret from other royalties. '…I don't even think that he gives a care about his people.' Said King's eyes narrowed at the statement, turning his forest green pools to look away from the table and to the window without word. Perhaps the air he gave off spoke of him not caring about his people, but in fact it was rather different, and Alasdair knew of this and requested for Matthieu to continue his tale.

Unspoken things. Poverty, illness, abandonment. The King knew none of this. Told to him, his Kingdom was wealthy and healthy. Growing without pain and with ease. People were happy. From his window he could see genuinely happy faces, children frolicking, wealth and fully bellies. Perhaps it was bold and rather childish of him to believe that no darkness hid in the shadows of the buildings he could see. The King spoke not throughout the entire conversation and story told. He cut his breakfast into small bites, making sure to chew them carefully before swallowing, a slow feat as he stared out the window. However, he was quickly brought back to the conversation when Alasdair spoke of schooling. Yes, the King had been told of having the Knave schooled, but it still bothered him more now knowing that it was really going to happen. Finally finished with his meal, Arthur patted the kerchief to his lips then set it down. Where the Knave groaned loudly, the King sighed and dropped the kerchief on the plate, pushing away from the table. Such rudeness earned him a warning look from Alasdair, however appearances did not need to be kept at this point in time.

Paying no attention to Alfred, Arthur looked to Matthieu and bowed his head. "I thank thee for the wonderful food and tale of your lives, welcome to the castle. I must take my leave." Forest green orbs glance to the Knave but only for a second before he was walking away. "Let us go. We will be late for our lesson, Roderich does not like being kept waiting. Do not expect me to slow or lessen my learning for you." Said curtly as he swiftly left the hall. Alasdair sighed, how many times has he apologized for his brother's actions? The King simply had no people skills, a small part of him preyed for the sanity of the Knave. "So look passed his attitude and front, since you will be required to stay by his side when ever he is outside his room or library." Although Alfred was really only allowed to leave for hygiene and other work activities. The King stood outside the hall, by the door waiting, his foot tapping on the stone floor as he waited impatiently.

* * *

Great. It's time to leave to spend whole day with the King alone, stuck in the library or wherever they're going to have their lessons with a man named, Roderich. The name sounds recognizable though… As the Knave follows the King, his blue eyes gaze outside through the window, he miss seeing his friends now.. It's been one day and yet it feels like he's being caged inside this castle for eons, he wonders when he will be able to walk outside to see the others, talk about everything and laugh and probably get drunk with the best ales in this empire.. With a bit of luck, it will be soon or he will surely drop his sanity. Matthieu is left alone with Alasdair but instead of leaving the dinning area to start their lesson, the Lord stayed on his chair while he blissfully sips his morning tea… He's showing a bad posture though, slouching like that as if he doesn't care that there are servants and guards watching them. "So how is your rest, Matthieu?" The wavy fair-haired look up with a small smile, fingers curled up right under the turn-up of his fine clothing… The servants prepared the attire for the meek man and surprisingly it fits him perfectly. "It was okay… The soft mattress, I find it comfortable." "You never slept on a mattress?" Ah.. Just like Arthur, Alasdair seems to be…. ignorant when it comes to scarcity as well but one way or another, looking at though pair of green eyes, it feels like this man knows everything but he enjoys throwing question. Maybe it's his way to get associated with people, to get close.

Recalling the past is nothing painful, unless it was about way back before they reach this beautiful Kingdom. Matthieu hold his faint smile, his eyes fixed at the murky colour of his tea, he answer the question yet voice quiet but not to a whisper. "…We have a bed back home but there's no mattress on it. Just a think blanket to cover the wood base and a pillow… Stuffed with hay, Alfred made it for me since I always have nightmares…" "So you really are poor?" Why is he asking all these? Alasdair had already seen their poor shelter when he came to fetch Alfred for a little favor, and that is saving the King from his captives. It's strange that he's throwing these questions now, as if he wasn't there at all. "Yes… We are but rich at the same time… We have friends, everyone." "You said earlier that there are poor people out there… Can you tell me more about it?" Now Alasdair straighten from his seat, his elbows prop on the table, hands clasp together as his eyes, slightly dark compared to the King, fasten at Matthieu's purple ones. "If I must then I will tell you everything I know…"

At long last, they reach their destination where the tutor is probably waiting. Alfred let the King slip in first before he follow suit, shutting the heavy doors behind him. The loud thud of the entrance echoes around the library then a man appear with a jet black hair, sleeked back but with a single cowlick sticking out, and just like Alfred, he's wearing spectacles. He's like a complete opposite of the knave, he's well dressed, looking strict and most of all… Smart. Not that Alfred look unintelligent or some sort, he just like being casual… Well, like what Matthieu always say, you can never judge a book by its cover. "Well.. Aren't you two late?" What? They only miss a couple of seconds.. Talk about strict. "And you must be Alfred? Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're the King's guardian… There are no exceptions here." "I'm quite aware of that.. Now enough blabber, you said were late? Then why waste time talking." That earned him a glare but the Knave regretted nothing.

* * *

They walked in silence as the King led the way to the library. He wasn't used to having someone following him like this, then knowing that he had to even study with this man as well? It was almost enough just for the King to was to turn and dart down one of those hidden corridors, leaving Alfred behind, but then the man would probably complain or be upset— thus more trouble and that would be even more bothersome. Arthur sighed heavily as he glanced back, stopping for a moment as he watched Alfred's cloudless blue eyes stare outside longingly, he allowed his own green pools to gaze outside as well for a moment before making a light noise and continuing to walk. He couldn't really blame the Knave for wanting to be outside, after all he came from the outside world so it would be strange to be suddenly locked up inside the castle. The King simply learned how to deal with it and understand the protection the walls offered. As Alasdair told him many of times, it was the King's duty to reside inside the castle only and to be there as a symbol to his people. No matter how the outside looked. Even though Arthur would slip out sometimes, it was normally at dusk and he never got far before being caught or finding trouble, like this tall blond that fate decided to push them together.

The tall doors towered over them as Arthur nodded to them, letting his guardian open the doors for him before he slipped in himself. Like always the large library seemed empty and quite. Books from the missing bookshelves were still stacked against the walls, but it was relatively clean. The doors echoed their entrance, alerting the waiting instructor in the back of the room to stride forward to them, scolding for their late arrival. "Do forgive, for it was a late morning for myself." Stated the King rather dully, the stogy man looking at his pupil, his King and let the matter with him drop before addressing this new student he was given on short notice. He gave the man a judging up glance before addressing the issue of him suddenly joining their lessons, he wasn't one to repeat himself, and as such he was not going to rear the lessons back so that this person could catch up. It was safe to say that he didn't quite approve of the Knave being a part of the castle, or being so close to their King, however, as a citizen he had no say of what happens. Even though this Alfred had a sharp tongue and quick to talk back. His royal purple eyes narrowed as he looked over this man again, what authority did he think he had that he could speak back to an elite such as himself—

Wood against stone scraping came from behind as the King pulled his chair forward then settled himself at the long wooden table, having grown bored of the tension between the two, in fact he could care less if they had problems. Roderich cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Right. Just take a seat." He turned sharply away from Alfred to go over to the King and held a book to him. Obviously bored, Arthur had set his elbow on the table and held his right cheek in it as he took the book from the teacher and looking it over. They were starting a new area again; looked like Battle Tactics and Maths for planning such tactics. How dull. Arthur set the book down and flipped the cover open and shifted his forest green eyes up to his tutor, he was hoping they would spend the day on his violin learnings, however it looked like serious learning was going to be first… probably thanks to Alasdair requesting him to learn more. Roderich also handed a book to Alfred, the same one? So they had multiple copies of schooling books here. "You have to be well versed on different ways." How boring…

* * *

"Why aren't you reading?" Roderich look unpleased when Alfred just slothfully flips the page with a bored look on his and math, how dull… He was expecting something more interesting than this, such as history where Heroes still live, waving their flags proudly while they face a thousand enemy while the good side has a few but they will win! It's not about the numbers, its how you bond with your allies and plan out for the worst case scenario. Roderich cleared his throat to be noticed once again, Alfred lean back on his seat, looking up from his book and came face to face with a one grumpy looking teacher. "Since you have time to act like this during your first day, tell me what you know about battle plans." The prissy teacher place a feathered pen on the table horizontally before he throw a question— he's trying to show the Knave that reading a book is useful and shouldn't be taken lightly. Embarrassing him in front the King will teach him a good lesson. "If the enemy is going to attack with this straight formation, what is the best option to choose?" "I suggest a wedge formation. Lines thinned to provide concentration in the center." Alfred grab the ink jar and quill, placing the quill horizontally as well and an ink jar in center front. "This is used to smash through the enemy lines. More effective if you have a cavalier."

"How about theCannaetactic? It also serves greatly when you encounter enemies with horizontal formation." Said Roderich, still unconvinced that Alfred is educated enough, taking his answer earlier as a fluke—share luck. "True. Since the center is weak, it's like inviting your enemies to attack the center while your left and right flank has double number, once they attack, your men will engulf the enemy… It's a great strategy… However…" Alfred places another quill behind the other, removing the ink jar this time. "If your enemy has cavaliers, your plan will easily break." He placed the jar over the two quills. "With their battle horses, they can get through the center then attack the Captain right behind the formation, everything will fall if that happen, moral will be lost and not to mention, putting your men in the center with weak support is like putting your own people in battlefield as live bait. We are winning for our people, Sir Roderich— we fight in order to save many, not sacrifice thousands." Roderich stare at the Knave, taken aback that someone was able to think such loophole. "Where did you learn all these?" "Books." "You don't seem like the type who read books." "My twin brother does, Matthew… He shared all the things he read, in a more— sensible way."

"Sorry for the intrusion… Sir Alfred, you have been summoned by Lord Alasdair, it's something urgent. Sorry my King, your brother suggests that you stay here and continue your lessons. It's nothing to worry about." Alfred slip out from his seat but before he leaves the library, he told the King to wait for him in this room until he returns… He cannot let the King stroll around alone; it is his duty to take care of him. "What is, Lord?" Said Alfred as soon he enter the meeting room, maps sprawled on the table and infantry generals and captains gathered there— It seems like they're in a very serious conversation when the Knave entered. "Alfred, I need your thoughts about his." Thoughts, about what? Alfred walks over the table to look at the map, red mark dotted miles away from the empire. "Our sentry found a group of rebels heading this way… Completely armed…" "Then we must get ready." Alasdair agree with it. "How can we be sure that they're attacking us and not just passing by?" Said one general. "I think its best we prepare than sorry." Alfred quickly answered. "It's a waste of time and gold if we draft men yet those rebels are no threat!" How persistent. "Then what is your proposal, Sir General? Are we going to wait until they send us a message saying 'Hello there, were attacking your empire, please get ready'. I think that's not going to happen." The rest lightly laugh which sent the general turn red with embarrassment and anger. "So what say you, Knave?" "I say… We draft our men, ready our defenses and surprise them— Hostile or not…. This is our territory. They shouldn't step inGreat Britain's land. Show them that they shouldn't take us lightly."

* * *

The student and teacher bickered, going over attack plans for a wave of soldiers using quills and ink bottles. It was boring to the King, he kept his nose in the book, reading about angles of which to shoot an arrow to the sky and how far it would travel. Of course he already knew this, but it didn't hurt to reread it over. In his head, he answered their bickering, but almost like he was reading the King's mind, the Knave instantly spoke out the plans and the flaws. Forest green eyes look up from his book to study Alfred. This man was more and more surprising. Here he was, being smart all of the sudden. Seems he was a good choice to be the King's guardian, having to make important decisions like that while next to him. Knowing how to accurately protect him and his Kingdom. The King rolled his eyes a bit and looked back to his book, two men, thinking they were correct trying to out do one another by any means. That was rather dull for the King since he was being ignored, he even picked up another book to read, a war novel instead, and yet his teacher didn't notice? Having the Knave in his study sessions might prove useful for the King.

A knight came, seeking the Knave. Setting down his book, Arthur began to stand but was told his brother suggested him to stay and continue. The green eyed man frowned a bit but remained seated, giving the Knave a simple grunt when he told him to return to his room after lessons. Like he was going to listen to someone underneath his rank. He completely ignored Alfred after that as the men left and looked to Roderich, who looked at him with displeasure. "What is it?" "That young man seems to crawl under one's skin." "… Please continue your lesson, Roderich." "As you wish Sire." It was obvious that the King wished not to speak of Alfred at that time, understandable… a bit. They continued, writing simple battle formations and pointing areas to watch. After that they went to hand writing— of which the King excelled in greatly with his beautiful graceful looping letters. They ended the lesson early, like always the King walked out silently with a book and some scrolls to work on. He walked calmly up the stairs, moving to the side as a Knight bustled passed, bowing to the King but Arthur kept walking, completely ignoring him. It was always like that. If anyone passed him, they would bow and offer kind words, but the King would always ignore them coldly and keep walking, unless you were to bump into him, then you would receive a nasty glare and a sharp tongue before he walked away. People and Arthur did not mix.

Once in his room, Arthur noticed that there was twice the amount of guards at his door, not only that but when he looked out his window there was more Knights and soldiers walking the lawns. The security had doubled, but why? Arthur pulled away from the window and sifted through his loads of papers on his desk, but nothing to offer why such a change. Perhaps when the Knave came back he could bother him to tell, or order him to, that would work. Sighing, Arthur grabbed his leisure novel and walked to the comfortable couch near the crackling fire, sitting down under a blanket to read it calmly. When the maid knocked, Arthur requested some tea and cakes, simple, but it would be nice to have. The King often had tea and cakes while reading, a strange habit it seemed. He enjoyed sweet things when concentrating, but more Earthy foods for dinner and company. His little world of reading. Unlike some, Arthur could read forever and ever, never having a care about what happens to the world, until he closed the book.

Then he wanted everything in the world to be his, and he would fight anyone for it. 

* * *

"Sir, we have dispatched the troops to the desired area." Said one of the Captains and standing directly before Lord Alasdair and the Knave. They already made their battle plans and secured the area, there are archers and cannons ready to rain as soon as they spot an enemy. Rebels will arrive after four hours or so, judging by the speed of their horses. "This is preposterous!" Said one of the generals, still fuming about their decision… His name is Dominic on what Alfred had gathered. "What if they only wish to relay message to us? Or perhaps wish to pass through our territory? This is a waste of gold, Lord Alasdair, why are you listening to this rogue anyway?" He's starting to get in Alfred's nerves, this man call himself a General? Now that's funny, he's talking as if he never experience facing battles before, one knows the risk if they put their defenses down— even a townsperson is aware of this but not this man. "If they wish to relay a message to us they why send many? Messengers are only consisting of one or two and if they desire to pass through our territory to go somewhere then they should have informed us before their arrival. They failed in doing so." said the Knave dryly, Lord Alasdair who is standing right next to him chuckle in agreement. "And this is why I trust this lad's decision… Now know your place. These rebels should know that we are not to be mess with." And that is howGreat Britainearned his frightening title.

"I should go see the King, he's probably wondering where I went. I shall return as soon I explain to him our situation." Granted. Alfred lightly bows to the Lord then he walk past the General but of course, this brazen Knave just has to mock him by simply flashing the huge man a wide smirk. It was already a shame to him that his battle plans was rejected and that Lord Alasdair is more in favor with the Knave's idea. Not only Lord Alasdair but also the other high ranking military officials— General Dominic is the tactician, he had serve Great Britain ever since the precious King stands. He was well respected, looked up to because of his successful battle formations— Well, that's what he believed. Maybe soldiers die because of his lack of planning, others are reckless moves and many people sacrifice their lives in order to protect the Empire, they did win but many risk their lives.. If the knave didn't suggest dispatching the army,Britainwill surely fall in the hands of rebels, innocent people will be dead before daybreak.

He knock on the door before Alfred use the key to unlock it, he then slip inside then shut the heavy entry behind him. Arthur is reading one of his books again, drinking his tea right in front of the hearth. "Forgive me if that took long… There's an urgent call from one of the sentry." He's not wasting time here.. There's no need to keep the King in the shadows. "There are rebels coming this way, it seems they're going to attack— I talked to the sentry and informed that they are indeed armed and numbers are great… I advice that you—." As usual, telling the King to stay inside the walls to protect his self. "—advice you to head to the towers and watch the battle there. You can see everything from the top" Watch the battles? He's not going to order the King to hide to be safe? "I already instructed the Captains to hear your orders, instruct them to have the best decisions. You can do that, right, King?" A smirk grace on the Knave's sun kissed lips— it seems he can see through the Lord's mind. "I shall take my leave now and ready my troops, I'm going in the battlefield." With that said. Alfred left the Chamber, summoning the best soldiers he know.


End file.
